Unusual Workings: Destiny
by Valleygoat
Summary: Genkai stops to study what is in her hands. a plain business envelope with her name written in the middle and a business seal in the corner - a cresent moon craddled between 2 swords and the name: Tashio Corporations.' read inside for more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha when mentioned; I recieve absolutely no profit and just get a big smile when I get a review. This just like anything else is just a completely random idea that I had pop into my head that I decided to write and post. If I did own them I would have all the memorablbilia and be rich :D but alas I do not so I must content myself with simply writing fan fiction.

Unusual Workings: Destiny

Chapter 1 The Letter

The scene slowly comes into focus and at first all that can be seen is the sun. Slowly the focus moves downward through the clear sky into a tree filled landscape apparently in the middle of nowhere, an isolated mountain area. A loud whistling sound brings the focus to a small train station that is only occupied by a few people going on their way. Slowly the view moves through the crowd as it leaves the station and travels down a road. It moves onto a path through the woods that appears to not be used very often and eventually comes upon a very tall and grand flight of stairs that seem to go on forever. Slowly the stairs pass beneath as if they are being ascended and at the very top is a shrine. There are various buildings and all around the edge of the compound are trees, part of a very large forest, which is also a part of the shrines property. In the middle of the shrine is a building that is a house for all those that stay here. At the back of this building there is an elderly woman gazing at the marvelous vista before her.

The woman has shoulder length dull, wavy grayish pink hair. The woman is kneeling on the walkway just outside of a room which can be seen through the open shoji doors. The woman is small in stature, her aged from is dressed in clothes that are easy to move around in if the need should arise. This top is like a shirt yet like a dress at the same time, a fighting kimono. It is purple in color with a red border around the edges; a band of red stretches from her left shoulder down to her right hip and it is sleeveless. Around her waist is a green obi, tied into a knot in the middle of her front, the ties are cut short so they don't hang down very far and get in the way. Underneath the kimono is a pair of off white pants and long sleeved shirt. Her feet are bare, but a pair of black slippers is sitting next to the door within reach. This woman is Genaki, a master when it comes to the martial arts and the creator and master of a legendary technique known as the spirit wave, a very powerful and destructive technique. Her name alone can strike fear into the hearts of demons, but no one can guess this by looking at this small elderly woman.

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the warm air is cooled by a gentle breeze and there isn't a single cloud in the clear blue sky. Genkai lets out a small tired sigh as she listens to the leaves rustle and the wind caresses her aged skin like an old friend. Another perfect day to be retired; a such as this makes one forget about their aches and pains that can plaque an old form due to age and reminders of battles long past. Her eyes slowly open as she takes in the fragrance of the forest that surrounds the shrine that is brought to her by the wind. She sits in silence and watches the shadows of the trees dance across the ground before her. It is a perfect day to just relax and forget about ones worries.

'_God I'm bored_,' Genkai thinks to herself as she closes her eyes and lets out another sigh. She has been doing that a lot lately and she doesn't like it one bit. '_The last time I felt this way I ended up holding a tournament to find an apprentice, Plus I was getting up in age and felt that it was time to pass along my knowledge to the next generation of fighters. As I think about it I don't really want to do that again. Knowing my luck I'll end up with another snot nosed brat like the dimwit_.' A small smile spreads across her face as she thinks about Yusuke. '_Even though he is a slacker, it is sometimes refreshing to have him around. The other times he is just a plain nuisance that gives me a headache that can rival the size of King Yama himself when he finally decides to leave. Despite all of this he has become someone dear to me, not that I would ever tell him that_.'

Genkai hears a small noise behind her and turns around slightly so that she can better look over her should even though her senses have already informed her to whom her visitor is. Yukina, a koorime, comes into the room holding a small tray in her hands. The ice maiden wears the blue kimono that is customary of her people. It is a light blue in color with a dark blue obi tied around her waist. Her turquoise hair is tied back with a red ribbon that matches her eyes. Her white tabi socks can be seen from underneath her garments with each step forward she takes.

The only difference to that she has made to it over the years is that she has added a black dragon wrapping around her right sleeve. The guys questioned her about it after it was added and Hiei fell off of his perch on the window sill when she answered that she did it to match her brother while looking right at him. She managed to put the pieces together and get the correct answer to something she has always been wondering. That was shortly after the second demon world tournament was held to crown a new king not that long ago.

"Good afternoon Genkai-sama." Yukina says in her soft, delicate way as she sets the tray she is holding on the small table before she takes a seat on one of the cushions. The room itself is very bare, the two side walls have a small painting hanging on them; the other two walls are shoji screens that open in the middle. One door leads to a hallway and the other, which is open, leads to the porch like hallway outside. The only other things in the room are the small table, the cushions that the women are sitting on in addition to two others, all in a green color to go with the dark colored wood table.

"Good afternoon Yukina-san." Genkai responds while she turns so that she is facing the small table next to her more fully. "How is your reading going?" she asks while accepting the cup of tea Yukina offers her.

"Fine thank you. You'll have to thank Higurashi-sama for allowing me to borrow his scrolls." is her reply to the inquiry. Genkai takes a small sip of the soothing green tea while Yukina prepares a small cup for herself. Ever since Yukina came to Genkai's those short few years ago she has had a desire to increase her healing abilities, so Genkai offered her the use of her library. Unfortunately it doesn't hold much knowledge when it comes to the healing arts.

Fortunately not long ago Genkai ran into an old friend of hers Hino Higurashi. He is the head priest and family head of the Higurashi family shrine, which is an hour or so train ride longer to get close to the shrine than it is to get from the train station near Genkais' home to the nearest town. It has been years since she has seen him last since she was busy looking for a student, training said student, helping him with the Dark Tournament, stuff like that so they spent some time catching up.

Genkai was sad to hear that it was just him, his daughter, Kun-Loon, and his grandson, Souta. She was not aware that his son-in-law had died in some accident. When Genkai asked him what happened to his grand-daughter; Kagome she thought the girls name was, his cheerful demeanor quickly disappeared to be replaced by a more melancholy at the inquiry. It was with a heavy heart that he told Genkai that she had passed away after battling numerous illnesses over an extended period of time. Genkai was saddened to hear the news as well.

She had only met the girl once when she was only a few years old. She was a bright, happy child, so full of innocence. When Genkai saw her she immediately felt the potential that the girl had held within her small body. She had a high level of spirit energy that usually came after years of training. Genkai remembered thinking about making the girl her apprentice when she was a little older, but brushed that thought aside to think about for a later time, just to forget it all together until she ran into the elder Higurashi again.

Hino went into telling Genkai with the great pride how Kagome started doing training to become a priestess and the next shrine keeper, focusing on the healing arts which his family has been known for generations after the feudal era. This grabbed Genkai's attention so she brought Yukina up to him, leaving the fact out that she is a demon, and how she wished to learn healing but her library isn't suited to that kind of thing. His happy and excited nature came back at this news and he immediately offered the use of his family scrolls and library.

Genkai declined at first but he just wouldn't take no for an answer, and was excited at the prospect of sharing his knowledge with a 'younger' generation. So if there are any meetings involving the shrines he brings a bunch of scrolls, carefully packed away, for Genkai to give to Yukina and she will give him the ones that the ice maiden is finished with. Genkai had Yukina make handwritten copies of the scrolls that are borrowed for her library so that there wouldn't be any lack of information for future references.

Genkai is brought out of her thoughts when she tries to take a drink from her empty cup. She didn't realize that she drank all of her tea while reflecting on the past. '_My age must finally be catching up with me if I can get so lost in my thoughts for such a long period of time,_' she thinks to herself. Genkai places her cup down near the middle of the table and Yukina immediately yet gracefully moves to refill the cup. '_I must admit it has been nice having her stay here with me_,' Genkai thinks as she takes the cup back from Yukina.

Genkai is just about to take a sip from the now full cup when she notices a disturbance in the wards that she has placed at the top of the long stair case leading to the shrine grounds. Genkai barely represses a groan as she registers the owners of the energies that have entered the shrine. Yukina notices the change in Genkai's mood and looks at her questionably.

"Hey grandma, are ya here you old hag?!" an arrogant make voice shouts from the front door and despite the distance and the house in the way they can still hear his call answering her unasked question. Understanding fills Yukina's eyes as she hears the voice. She smoothly stands to her feet and leaves the room to go show Yusuke into the guest area, though he knows the way and has most likely allowed himself in. Genkai can still hear Yusuke shout for her as Yukina leaves, but he will just have to wait until she is ready to see him. '_I don't have to go to him every time he calls for me_,' Genkai thinks as she lets out a sigh when silence once again returns to the shrine but the damage is done. The nearby birds and other animals that were scurrying around before have all been frightened off leaving only the sound of the wind through the trees, the thud of bamboo against rock and the tinkling of water to fill the quiet atmosphere.

Genkai takes her time finishing her tea while pondering the ways that she can torturously train Yusuke as punishment for breaking the surreal and peaceful environment of the shrine that she just happened to be enjoying right before hand. Genkai sets her empty cup on the table and slowly stands to her feet using the table as leverage, her knees and other joints creaking in protest. She leaves everything where it is, she knows that Yukina will come in and clean it up as soon as she is able to. Genkai slowly makes her way through the halls with her eyes closed and hands clasped behind her back, a habit she picked up with age.

She is in no real hurry to see why the dimwit is here; if it is an emergency Boton would have brought them here or at least come to give her a warning of his arrival. As Genkai got closer to the guest area she can hear two distinct male voices arguing, loudly. One she identifies as belonging to Yusuke, the other is rougher, more gravely sounding. It seems that the dimwit has brought his pet monkey. Genkai stands in front of the door that separates her from the source of the noise. She pinches the bridge of her nose while repressing the urge to sigh yet again in preparation for the onslaught of noise that she is about to submit herself to. _'I'm getting too old for this_,' she complains to herself.

Taking one last moment to compose herself, she sets her face into its normal 'scowl' and throws open the door hard enough for it to make a slamming sound that will hopefully shut them up. As expected the dimwit and the monkey, Yusuke and Kuwabara respectively, are too busy with their petty little argument to notice the entrance. Yusuke is wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a green jacket that has red plaid lining with his hair in its usual overly gelled combed back style. Kuabara has on a pair of dark blue almost black jeans, a blue t-shirt and a white over shirt unbuttoned over that; his carrot colored hair in the same unusual 'Elvis' style . Both are barefoot since they left their shoes by the front door as is custom. Genkai just stands there watching as they take swings at each other. She can't tell what they are arguing about, but believes that they are just trying to see who is the louder of the two.

Genkai notices Yukina coming back into the room from the direction of the kitchen, holding a tray in her hands with what she takes to be the requested refreshments. Those two always seem to freeload as much as they can whenever they decide to pay a visit. Yukina places the tray on the table, surprisingly Kuwabara doesn't notice her, his 'one true love'. Even though he knows that Hiei is her brother and therefore has no chances with her, he still tries his best to get her attention. She leaves the room and heads back to where they were before Yusuke showed up to clean up what got left behind. Genkai continues to stand there watching as the idiots carry on their pointless argument which she is fast becoming tired of.

"Enough," Genkai shouts loud enough to be heard above all of the noise they are making hoping to take their attention off of each other and their argument so they will finally shut up. That doesn't seem to work so she tries again while raising her spirit energy as well; that gets their attention. Even though she gave Yusuke most of her powers and energy during the Dark Tournament, she still has an impressive amount in her.

"Gees granny, what are you so cranky about? Did you miss your nap or something?" Yusuke asks in a sarcastic way as he plops down on one of the cushions next to the table. The dining room, like the previous room and most of the others, are scarce on décor just containing the bare necessities. He reaches across the table and grabs one of the cans of soda that Yukina brought into the room earlier. He opens and chugs the whole thing in less than ten seconds. Of course Kuwabara, not to be out done, grabs the other one and tries to chug it even faster. Unfortunately and somewhat predictably he begins to choke on the beverage and some squirts out of his nose and all over the table before him.

"Gah, it burns, it burns," Kuwabara shouts in complaint while pawing at his nose with one of his massive hands. Yusuke begins to laugh his butt off at his friend's unfortunate and expected turn of events, while Kuwabara yells at him to shut up, still complaining about the carbonated bubbles in his sinuses. None of this noise is doing any good for Genkai's rapidly developing headache.

"Just what are you two buffoons doing here?" she asks them impatiently, already growing tired of their antics.

"Can't we just come by and see out favorite crabby old hag?" Yusuke asks in his cocky way with a goof ball smile on his face and his arms folded behind his head.

"Cut the sentimental crap dimwit and tell me why you came here." Genkai demands. She knows that he can't possibly be here for a social call.

"Yeah fine." he says in a somewhat dejected manner before he continues. "I had a visitor, a short old geezer; kind of reminded me a bit of a toad to come to think about it." Yusuke says as he closes his eyes and brings his right hand up to hold his chin. Genkai sends him a glare, wanting him to get on with it. '_Does he always have to be such a slacker?_' she complains mentally. He opens his eyes and notices the glare then continues after letting out a small sigh. "Well there was something that wasn't quite right about that guy. Anyways he asked if I was your student. I asked him 'who wants to know?' He just handed me an envelope and told me that I was to deliver it to you as soon as possible." As Yusuke retells this he reaches into his jacket that he is wearing and brings out what she guesses is the envelope that he was asked to bring her.

When he finishes explaining why he is here he tosses the envelope to Genkai who easily catches it before it could smack her in the face. She holds the envelope in both hands as she examines it. The two idiots start another argument so Genkai chooses to ignore them as she studies what is in her hands. It is a simple business envelope, plain except for her name written in the middle. The only other thing on the envelope is a business seal in the upper left corner. The seal consists of a large blue crescent moon that is cradled between two swords; one thin and elegant, the other thick and brutish looking, along with the name of the company: Tashio Corporations.

word count - 3,244

Yeah I know that it is most likely supposed to be Taisho but I want it to be Tashio, not sure if that makes a big difference, I haven't looked it up. But anyways tell me what you think. I am not sure how to categorize this.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY THERE VALLEYGOAT HERE, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST, COMPUTER ACTING UP AND FOR SOME REASON I COULDN'T LOG ON, BUT I CAN NOW, YAY. WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY HITS AND VISITORS THIS FIC HAD, I JUST HOPE ITS GOOD, IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE SEEN YU YU HAKUSHO, OR ANY ANIME FOR THAT MATTER, AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BRUSH UP ON IT SO I'M TRYING MY BEST FROM MEMORY. OH AND IF I HAVEN'T MENTIONED THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE SERIES AROUND THREE TO FOUR YEARS AFTER SO HOPEFULLY IT STILL TURNS OUT ALRIGHT.

I WANT TO GIVE A BIG THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE: REVIEWERS - **MARTYNA, MERLYN1382, MERKY15, KAGHIEILUVER, OCEANICEAGLE, RATGIRL407**. PEOPLE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVS: **MIDNIGHTKAGOME, CRYSTALVIXEN93, KANAE1865, SAPPHIRE-WATER-DROPS, MERKY15, NINETAILFOXFAN, OCEANICEAGLE**. PEOPLE WHO SIGNED UP FOR STORY ALERT: **KANAE1865, MERLYN1382, DEMONS PURITY, KAGHIEILUVER, BLACK RYUUJIN, OCEANICEAGL,E MEI-TAN 13**. WELL I HOPE THAT I DIDN'T LEAVE ANYONE OUT OF ANYTHING AND IF I DID I AM SORRY.

WELL THATS ABOUT IT I GUESS. MY BIRTHDAY IS GOING TO FALL SOMETIME BETWEEN NOW AND WHEN THIS IS NEXT GOING TO BE UPDATED MOST LIKELY AND ALL I AM ASKING FOR THIS FIC IS A LOT OF REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY SO REVIEW PEOPLE. ONE LAST THING THERE IS A **POLL ON MY PROFILE CONCERNING THIS FIC **SO CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE. R&R

**Chapter 2 A Voice From the Past**

'_What the heck am I doing here?_' Genkai questions herself, and not for the first time since she woke up this morning, as she sits in a lavish waiting room of one of the most powerful companies in all of Japan, if not close to the most powerful in the world, wondering as to the reason why she has been 'summoned'. Tashio Corporations has its hands in everything; medicine, mechanics, engineering, government contracts. Name it and Tashio Corporations is involved in it in some way shape or form. There are some sub-companies as well, such as Tashio Industries, and others of the like all with the name Tashio attached that does practically the same thing but just on a smaller scale.

'_I don't know why I am supposed to be here but it better be for a good reason for me to come all the way here to Kyoto. It took me roughly eight hours of traveling just to get here and that is not counting the time I had to wait for a train or a cab,_' she thinks to herself in aggravation at all the time that she believes thus far has been wasted. Genkai pulls the letter out of her pocket to read it again to see if she could pull any clues or hidden meanings from it. The main body of the letter reads:

"_June 23, 2003_

_Dear Master Genkai,_

_I have heard much about your fighting skills from some of my associates. I myself have seen your skill once a long while ago. The reason that I am writing is that I have scheduled an appointment for you to come and see me at my corporate headquarters two weeks from the date printed above in Kyoto. There we will discuss some business as to why I have contacted and wish to speak with you. Feel free to contact my office if you do not have a way of making it here for the appointment. If you choose to come here another way I will make sure that you will be reimbursed fully. When you arrive just simply show this letter to the security guards and receptionists, they will tell you where to go from there._

_Gideon Tashio_

_Founder and CEO of Tashio Corporations and affiliates_

_P.S. Pack for traveling and an extended stay. If you need anything it will be provided."_

Again no hints or clues can be obtained from the letter. Genkai thinks long and hard, racking her memory but is unable to recall ever meeting a Gideon Tashio. Then again if he has seen Genkai fight it was most likely at one of the numerous tournaments that she has competed in. This bit of news makes her weary and suspicious; the last fight that she competed in was when she helped Yusuke and his team in the last Dark Tournament. If the person saw her fight that means that they are aware of the presence of demons. A CEO of a company that is aware the existence of demons can be a bad thing especially if they are involved in any way.

But Tashio also states that he has seen her fight long ago. The last fight that Genkai had openly participated in was decades ago, so either this guy is really old and connected with demons or is a demon himself. The latter wouldn't surprise Genkai for as soon as she walked into the building she could feel the presence of many demons. It seems like most of the employees of this company are demons, the rest are human or have some trace of demon within them, but most are one or the other. Genkai can faintly feel the energy of a few S-class demons coming from the much higher floors. The energies have most likely been masked but with her finely tuned, experienced senses she can still feel them. '_But why would are there demons here and not in Makai? Does Koenma know about this?'_ There are so many questions buzzing around in her head and no answers to them.

Genkai lets out a sigh as she rubs the bridge of her nose. It may be a sign of weakness, but cut an old woman some slack; it can also be seen as a sign of aggravation. She receives some odd looks as well from some of those that pass her by; some are curious, some fearful, others loathing just to name a few. Some of the pointed looks are obviously directed to her attire. They are dressed in their fancy, classy and professional business attire, while Genkai is in her usual fighting attire with her sling bag, holding the things that she had packed, in her lap. The only people who pass close by to her are the humans; the demons seem to have enough sense to keep their distance.

Genkai has been sitting here for a couple of hours past the appointed time already and she is starting to get impatient, not to mention tired and hungry. She got up early this morning and ate then so that she wouldn't be late but that was hours ago and she hasn't had anything since. '_I understand that this Tashio person is most likely a very busy person, but he is the one that made this appointment with me. He should at least have the courtesy to see me at the scheduled time. I have better things I could be doing now. I could be playing my arcade games or training the slacker until he passes out in exhaustion._' she thinks as her patience decreases another notch.

"Genkai-sama," a soft feminine voice calls. Genkai looks up to see a young woman that appears to be in her late twenties to mid thirties standing a few feet in front of her. She is a small petite woman, taller than Genkai, with dark brown hair coming down to her shoulders that is held out of her face by a simple head band and equally dark brown eyes. She has on a deep brown business suit that makes her pale skin seem brighter and her eyes more enchanting. "Tashio-sama is ready to see you now." she says to Genkai from her small respectful bow.

Genkai nods to the woman and stands to her feet with her bag slung over her left shoulder and follows the woman through a nearby set of doors. The doors lead to a wide hall with doors to what she guesses are offices on either side. Genkai feels slightly stronger demons through them than she has felt in the rest of the building. There must be wards around the first set of doors to shield the energy further. They pass all of these doors and enter an elevator at the end of the hall. The woman motions for Genkai to step into the elevator when the doors open, which she does and the woman follows her in then pushes a button. The ride is slow, silent and slightly awkward as they travel up to the second highest floor before they exit and Genkai is surprised at what she sees.

The hall is huge, lavishly constructed with several antiques scattered around everywhere for decoration. The floors are white highly polished marble while walls and ceiling are painted a pale gold, from which hand intricate crystal chandeliers. There are large paintings and tapestries that depict demon battles. There are a couple of dark brown, almost black, doors nearby on both sides and one straight across form them on the opposite side of the hall. It is the door straight ahead that they head toward. As they walk down the hall Genkai studies the several antiques, paintings and tapestries that she passes, the last two of which always depict at least one giant white dog. Genkai recognizes which battles that some depict that most people in this day and age dismiss as myths and legends, just like demons. With the paintings and tapestries hanging on the walls depicting gruesome, intense, carnal, primal battles Genkai feels as though she is heading toward the proverbial lion's den and said lion hasn't eaten in a week despite that the other things in the hall are supposed to be calming. As they get closer to the doors Genkai can see that there is something intricate carved upon its surface. When they stop at the secretary's desk that is about ten feet in front and off to the side of the doors Genkai recognizes the carving as the same business seal that was stamped on the envelope, but just more extravagant.

"Rin-senpai," the woman who guided Genkai here says softly with a slight bow toward the desk, "I have brought Genkai-sama as requested to see Tashio-sama." They hear some rustling of papers before a young woman around the same age as the guide stands up from behind the dark stained desk so that they can see her properly. The desk in question is absolutely covered in flowers, it looks like in every available space there is a vase full of assorted flowers. All of the different colors give the area a youthful feeling to it and the fragrance blends together nicely giving an impression of being outside rather than in an office. The new woman has dark hair that is lighter than the first woman, with wide, bright and curious chocolate colored eyes. As she stands to her full height the flowers are just tall enough that if she stands in front of the flowers facing them, they come to just below her nose, far enough away for them to tease her to come just a little closer to sample their fragrance. She looks so much like an innocent little girl and the small, childish side ponytail that she has her hair done up in just adds to that image. Genkai is slightly surprised to feel some demon energy coming from her; she seems too innocent and pure to be a demon. Genkai can feel a weak demon energy coming from just pass the doors in front of them and a stronger but diluted energy coming from deeper in the office. Genkais' senses are telling her that the demons in the other offices in the hall are just as strong as the diluted energy pouring out of the room before her.

"Thank you Eri-san you can go now, I'll take care of our guest." Rin says with a bright smile. The woman now known as Eri begins to back away while still in her slight bow. "Oh and Eri-san, congratulations on your engagement to Hojo," Rin adds before the woman got too far away. Eri gives her a small thank you before she turns around and leaves the way that they had came. Rin picks up the phone on her desk and dials a short number. "Master Jaken, Genkai-sama is here to see Lord Tashio," Genkai hears her say as she takes in her surroundings more. With all of the antiques in the room and the way that it is decorated it can easily be mistaken for a museum. She also notes the strange way that the girl mentions the other people, no one really uses 'Lord' to describe anyone in this day and age, or master unless you are in a profession such as Genkai's. She hears the phone click as Rin hangs up and she moves around her desk to the doors. She opens said doors by pulling them open and motions for Genkai to go in.

"Genkai-sama, Master Jaken," Rin introduces as Genkai slowly walks in to see an office that has another set of doors straight across from the ones she had just walked through. Theses doors have something carved into them as well, but it is far more ornate and detailed. The carvings are of two large dog demons, like those in the tapestries, one seated on each door facing the center howling at a crescent moon that is right in the middle. This room is different than the first one; its floors appear to be cherry wood, the walls are painted a dark green and all of the furniture is dark stained. There are some shelves along the walls, a couple of black leather chairs and sofas with glass tables placed around them. This room unlike the previous room is void of any art work on the wall but there are trinkets here and there to give the room just the slightest amount of personality. There are also a couple of fake trees in the corners and behind the sofa and small fake basket plants on the tables along with some outdoor magazines. All in all it is not a very exciting room, but a calming one with the muted colors and scarce décor.

"Master Genkai," an old voice croaks out, but sounding as if the 'master' part is something disgusting. Genkai turns toward the voice and sees a short man that appears to be about a decade older than Genkai. From the energy he is emitting he is the weak demon Genkai sensed from out in the hall. He is a short fellow, slightly shorter than Genkai by a few inches, and his features are similar to that of a toad; a pointed mouth, large, wide open eyes, bulging cheeks and overall round appearance. He is wearing a pair of grey slacks, black dress shoes, white dress shirt and a black tie with a grey sweater vest over that. "I … apologize… that my lord is not here at the moment he has some urgent business that has popped up at another office that requires his immediate attention. He has instructed me to take you to him so if you would follow me," he says in a commanding tone as he turns around and heads toward the doors with the dog demons carved upon them.

"No." Genkai tells him simply.

"What!" Jaken shouts in disbelief as he turns around so fast it is a surprise that he didn't give himself whiplash. "You dare to defy the word of my lord!?" Apparently this lord is not one to be denied, or use to being denied. He will learn soon enough that Genkai is not one to bend to some ones will, not without a fight at least.

"Listen _demon_, I have no idea who this lord of yours is, but I have taken time out of my day to come here and see him and when I get here he doesn't even have the courtesy to be here for a meeting that he scheduled. So if you don't give me a good reason as to why I should stay or to follow you, I'm going back home. If this Tashio wants to see me so badly then he can come to see me." Genkai tells him shortly, the last of her patience gone at the command she was given. She holds her ground despite the murderous look that Jaken is giving her. She has seen worse and more intimidating looks from stronger, more powerful demons. Genkai is not in a happy mood at the way this whole situation has played out so far. Plus with all of these demons here have her even more on edge than the already suspicious circumstances.

"I see that you have not lost any of your fire in your old age," a new voice says; it is a rich baritone that just exudes confidence and strength, yet it has a cold, hard edge to it. Genkai would have frozen in fear if she was anyone else and haven't experienced some of the things that she has.

"My Lord," Jaken squawks as he hurries over to his desk that is along the right side of the room.

"Jaken is Genkai there," the voice, presumably this Tashio character, says rather than questions. Genkai has a feeling that this person is use to never having to ask questions to get answers.

"She is my lord but she refuses to go anywhere. She has even dared to say that _you _should go to _her_ if you want to see her. What will you have this lowly Jaken do my lord to make her pay for her disrespect and disobedience? Should I use the staff of heads on her sire?" Jaken asks the last part a little too gleefully to be healthy and too much too eagerly for Genkais liking. During this entire conversation Jaken is looking at his computer screen, presumably talking to his 'master'. Genkai can't really tell for the screen is turned away from her. She tries to catch a reflection off of the trinkets on the shelf behind Jaken's desk, but with the coloring and shape of the objects, the reflection is too distorted to get a clear look. The entire conversation is bugging Genkai a bit because Jaken is talking about her as if she isn't even in the same room.

"That won't be necessary Jaken, just turn the monitor around so that we may see each other," the voice commands coolly and calmly. Jaken looks indignant for a moment before he does as he has been told. Genkai waits somewhat apprehensively as the monitor is slowly rotated so that the screen is facing her. When Genkai sees the face of the person who requested this visit her eyes widen in surprise and she can't prevent the small gasp of shock that passes through her lips as she takes a small step back. The striking, aristocratic features bring out long forgotten memories; the long silver hair with bangs framing a navy blue crescent moon, the two magenta strips on each cheek, the piercing golden eyes. There is no mistaking who this demon is no matter how many decades have passed. "Genkai," the demon says nonchalantly in greeting.

"Sesshoumaru," is Genkai's surprised, whispered response as she stands frozen in place as she stares wide eyed at the monitor.

WORD COUNT - 3,027

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT WHAT DO YOU THINK? I AS ALWAYS AM NOT REAL HAPPY WITH IT BUT AN ARTISTS NEVER REALLY LIKES THEIR WORK DO THEY? OH WELL. BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC **LOST AND FOUND **I'LL BE UPDATING THAT AS WELL TODAY. WITH THIS ONE I'LL TRY TO KEEP TO THE SAME UPDATE SCHEDULE AS THE OTHER ONE UNLESS I GET STUCK WHICH I SEE HAPPENING A LOT. A BIF THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE THIS A READ.

VALLEYGOAT


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakuso in any way shape or form and i recieve aboslutely nothing for posting this. I do it just for fun**

ALRIGHT SHORT AUTHORS NOTE THANKING SOME PEOPLE. REVIEWERS: **MERLYN1382, MERKY15, DARKSILVERCLOUD**. FAVORITES: **MERLYN1382, SERENITY RAYNE**. ALERTS: **SABLE SCRIBE, TINABUG**. THANK YOU ALL. I KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T THE GREATEST, I KNOW IT, BUT IT IS JUST AN IDEA I HAVE. I'LL PROBABLY REWRITE IT LATER ON DOWN THE LINE, BUT FOR RIGHT NOW I JUST WANT TO GET THE IDEA OUT THERE AND SEE WHAT SORT OF FEEDBACK I GET.

**C****hapter 3 Destination**

"Genkai it has been a while, you have gotten old. I hope your skills and power don't reflect the same," Sesshoumaru says with his eyes downcast. From the sound of rustling that can be heard Genkai guesses that he is working on some paperwork.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru? Are you this Tashio that wants to see me so badly?" Genkai asks, her tone is disrespectful and probably a tad rude but she does not care at the moment.

"Watch your tone your insolent human! How dare you speak to Lord Sesshoumaru that way! Do you have any idea of who he is?!" Jaken raves while waving his arms around his head, looking close to wanting to pull what is left of his hair out, while giving Genkai a despiteful and angry glare.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru quietly yet sternly warns the imp, as Genkai decides to call him, who automatically stops his ranting and begins to mutter apologies to his lord. "I have no doubt that you may have many questions so I will overlook you attitude this once. Just do what Jaken tells you, he will bring you to me and I will explain why I have requested your presence," he states calmly as he interlaces his fingers and holds his hands in front of his face with his elbows probably propped on his desk. He is looking at Genkai calmly as if gauging her reaction.

Genkai simply stares at him as she tries to decide on what to do. '_What would Sesshoumaru want with me after all of these years? I had met him a long time ago at a tournament. Our encounter was brief one, hardly any words exchanged, so I have no idea of what he would want to see me for. Well I have complained about being bored not too long ago. I never know this might prove to be interesting_.'

"This had better be worth my time," she states simply. A small, just barely there smile, more of a twitch at the corners of his mouth appears on Sesshoumaru's face at her response. Of course it was so brief that it could have just been a trick of the light or a glitch of the screen.

"Just follow Jaken, he will show you where you need to go," Sesshoumaru states while straightening up and lowering his hands from his face.

"And just where am I to be going for this meeting," Genkai asks before the connection is cut off.

"America," he says simply before the screen went blank ending the conversation. Jaken immediately turns the monitor around to its proper position before he hurries over to the doors at the back of the room. He threw a quick 'follow me' over his shoulder before he walks through the opened carved doors.

The office on the other side is most definitely Sesshoumarus; everything in it just screams power, dominance, strength, regality, class and intimidation with its bold colors of red and gold and sharp, uncomfortable looking, black furniture. It is a stark contrast from Jaken's office. Genkai ignores the annoying imp as he tells her to move faster. She just continues to follow him at her own sedate pace, with her hands clasped behind her back and her bag hanging from her left shoulder. Genkai catches up with Jaken as he impatiently holds the doors open to Sesshoumarus' private elevator. It is quite clear that he is annoyed that she is taking so long. '_I am an old woman who has seen and done many things. I have earned the right to be slow, or at least set my own pace._'

Genkai just completely enters the elevator when the doors close quickly behind her with a snap and Jaken pushes the button that takes them up to the level right below the roof. Genkai notices that this elevator has a few extra floor buttons that the previous one she was on didn't have, another mystery but one that she decides not to ponder on. The entire ride Jaken is muttering under his breath about how he has to deal with lowly human and how he isn't shown the proper respect that he is due; complaining about how after all the time he has devoted to his lord he does the work of a servant.

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open; which Jaken immediately exits to start ascending the nearby stairs. Genkai still continues to follow him slowly, mostly just to aggravate Jaken some more. Theses stairs lead them up to a door that opens out on to the roof. Jaken takes a moment at the door to catch his breath and to dab at his forehead with a handkerchief, removing the sweat before opening the door and stepping out.

Genkai, not feeling a bit winded, crosses the threshold and immediately her form is battered by the fierce winds that are common to the altitude of being on top of a skyscraper. Besides the roaring of the wind in her ears she can hear a low thumping sound and the whirling of something mechanical coming to life. She follows Jaken up another flight of stairs, all the while getting closer to whatever is making the mechanical sounds. As they come to the top of the last flight of metal stairs she can see that the source of the noise is a helicopter. The helicopter is large and sleek, the type meant for business tycoons. It is all black with the company logo that is white and light blue that takes up the area just behind the doors and the white identification number on the tail.

It is then that Genkai notices a woman standing next to the open doors on the right. She is wearing an all black business suit that is a stark contrast to her cream colored skin and light brown eyes. She has light brown hair, length undetermined since it is pinned up at the nape of her neck and wisps of it are being whipped around in the strong downdraft created by the helicopter. As they get closer Genkai's senses tells her that the woman is a demon of some sort, her presence is too muted for her to tell exactly which kind. All that she could tell was that fire is her element but Genkai doesn't believe her to be a fire apparition. As they approach the woman motions with her right hand for them to board the air craft. Genkai follows Jaken inside as he takes a seat farthest from the door on the right side. Genkai takes a seat on the opposite side in the middle and the woman sits on the same side as Jaken but next to the door.

Inside the area is large and roomy surprisingly despite the small size, done so that everyone has plenty of room to work and not feel cramped. There all five seats in all, three on the side Genkai is sitting on and two on the other side. The space across from Genkai is empty but there seems to be a door that probably leads to the cockpit. The seats are covered in light tan leather with the company logo embroidered in gold on the head rest. On the floor is a tan carpet like the leather seats made of tightly woven fibers. Despite it being a helicopter it appears to have the comforts of an office. There even appears to be a small refrigerator next to Jaken. As the door closes it becomes completely silent in the cabin; the cabin must be sound proofed.

"Hello Genkai-sama. My name is Kirara and I have been appointed by Lord Sesshoumaru to see to your needs during your stay with us. If you ever need anything just let me know," the woman now known as Kirara informs Genkai.

"I could use some water, being an old woman such as I am those stairs really took a lot out of me," Genkai tells her in her normal way that she says anything, slightly sarcastic but with a bit of a bite. It isn't true, she felt fine, and there are more stairs at the shrine to climb than there are here. Jaken snorts at what she says and mutters something under his breath but Kirara just smiles and goes over to the small fridge. She grabs a bottle of water and pours it into a glass that she got from somewhere along with some ice. She turns back to Genkai and hands her the glass with a smile still on her face before she sits back down in her seat. Genkai takes a small sip of the drink and lets the cool liquid sit in her mouth for a moment before allowing it to slide down her throat as she swallows.

Normally Genkai would no doubt keep quiet in situations like this and simply observe, but she cannot help but be curious about why would Sesshoumaru would want to see her, as she has pondered before. She can still not think of a reason as to why, so she decides to try and get some answers out of her 'guides' about what is going on. Before she could say anything though a crackling is heard on the intercom that is followed shortly by a male voice.

"Good afternoon, my name is Kin and I'll be your pilot for this trip. I'll be taking you to the airport where you will then be transferred to the jet that will be taking you to your final destination. Estimated flight time is no more than half an hour." After that is said some final static is heard over the intercom then silence once again reigns in the cabin. Jaken and Kirara fasten their seat belts so Genkai follows their example after setting her cup in a cup holder. She can fell a slight change of the craft as they take off. She can't see out the windows on either side due to the curtains over them being closed. There is some slight turbulence due to the wind but as they ride higher and further away from the building it begins to smooth out.

It is quiet during the flight, the only noise is the shuffling of papers that Kirara and Jaken are looking through and the sound of the ice in Genkai's moving as she takes an occasional sip. The paperwork is something that Genkai guesses they brought with them for something to do and as a way to stay on top of their work. Genkai focuses a bit more to see if she can gain any more insight of at least what kind of company she is keeping at the moment. There are two low level demon in the cock pit; they are weak enough that they can't really shield themselves and by the way that their energy feels Genkai can tell that one is some kind of bird, probably a eagle or hawk demon while the other one is most likely a wolf demon.

Again Genkai finds herself questioning why there are demons here in the human world, Ningenkai, and if anyone knows why they are here. Normally as soon as a demon enders Ningenkai the spirit world, Reikai, Koenma specifically, sends someone, mainly his spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi, to either eliminate them or get them back to where they belong. So how is it that a rather large population of demons is still here and no one seems to be after them?

"What exactly does Sesshoumaru want with me; or better yet for starters, why are there so many demons running around that building and not in Makai?" Genkai questions them while allowing so of her annoyance at this whole ordeal come through. This entire situation is rubbing her the wrong way and it is beginning to make her uneasy, but darn her curiosity for brining her this far. There are too many questions and not enough answers. She just can't prevent the same questions and thoughts that keep buzzing around and around in her mind again and again.

"That is Lord Sesshoumaru to you human and my lord will answer your questions if he deems that you should know," Jaken snaps as her as he clenches his fists and his face takes on a red tint of anger to it.

'_I'm really starting to not like him, he gets on my nerves worse than Yusuke, and that is saying something_,' Genkai thinks to herself. "Oh believe me he will answer my questions," Genkai says as she calmly returns Jaken's glare which causes him to lose some of the color he just gained. Genkai watches in satisfaction as Jaken seems to shrink into his seat and he quickly diverts his eyes and begins mumbling to himself once again under his breath. Genkai looks at Kirara and sees that she looks as calm as before. "Why can't I get any answers now? I am doing this of my own free will; I don't have to do this. At the moment nothing is really adding up; you should be in Makai and yet you are here," Genkai continues to snap at Jaken while raising her spirit level just a tiny bit.

"Please cal down Genkai-sama. Lord Sesshoumaru would not have contacted you if it wasn't important," Kirara tells her calmly. Her wide brown eyes are looking at Genkai pleadingly as she if asking her to understand. With the look that Kirara is giving her reminds Genkai of a kitten or a puppy or something, a look that one cannot resist no matter how battle hardened one might be

"Can you at least tell me where we are going," Genkai asks with a sigh as she leans back into her seat and pinches the bridge of her nose with her right hand in an attempt to stop the headache that she feels is starting to develop.

"Los Angeles," is Kirara's simple answer as she closes her hers and smile in Genkais direction with her head tilting slightly to the left.

WORDS: 2,374

WELL **REVIEW** AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer I do not own Inuyasha or Inuyasha in any way shape or form. **The poll to narrow down the list of names will be coming to an end soon so get your votes in for your favorites in soon before it switches to the top five.**

NOT MUCH HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I HOPE THAT YOU STILL LIKE IT. SORRY IF THERE ARE MANY MISTAKES MY CONPUTER IS ON THE FRITZ AGAIN AND I ONCE AGAIN FIND MYSELF WITHOUT SPELL AND GRAMMAR CHECK, BUT HOPEFULLY I CAUGHT EVERYTHING. FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW IF THINGS NEED TO BE FIXED.

THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE - REVIEWERS: **MERKY15, GOTHIC LOLITA, SABLESCRIBE, RYUUHIME88, KAGHIEILUVER, MERLYN1382, OCEANICEAGLE, THESPIKEDDRAGON**.

FAVORTIES: **BABYBISSER, GOTHICLOLITA, MISSMOM, LUNARDITE,RYUUHIME88, MERLYN1382, JESSICAANN COWLEY, BRAC3 PAC3**.

ALERTS: **RYUUHIME88, SATISFACTORY REVENGE, LACUS01, ANIME OTAKU BARA**.

THANK YOU

Chapter 4 Traveling

As the pilot had said they arrive at the airport within half an hour after take off. They get off of the helicopter, which still has its rotors running and Genkai follows Kirara with Jaken a little father behind her, making sure that they have everything off of the helicopter, toward a near by building. The building itself, most likely the hanger for the company aircraft, is large and silver with the Tashio logo in black and red taking up a ten foot by ten foot area on both sides of the large doors. They approach the building but do not enter any door. Genkai can hear the as the helicopters engine revs up in order to take off again now that they are clear from the craft. Genkai looks up as they come to the corner of the hanger and she watches as it flies over head. She watches as it flies away over another air craft which her eyes are immediately drawn to.

The new air craft, a jet, is bigger than the usual private jet yet still smaller than a passenger jet used by airliners. As they get closer Genkai can tell, by the way the people around the craft are acting, that the jet is almost ready for take off. Genkai follows Kirara up the stairs and into the cabin which, as far as she can tell, is decorated similarly to the helicopter; light colored seats, all with the logo embroidered in the headrests, and tightly woven carpet. There is some dark trim around the windows and doors but other than that it like the helicopter décor all over again. A stewardess, or flight attendant as they are now called to be politically correct, is waiting for them as they come through the door.

"If you would please follow me we have lunch prepared and ready for you," she informs them. She is wearing a dark blue uniform that consists of a skirt, jacket, heels and a white blouse. The jacket has the Tashio emblem sown on the left breast pocket close to the heart and a pin with her name, Yuki, on the opposite side. She is an attractive woman with dark brown hair that is pulled back into a bun with light brown eyes, slightly tanned skin with a slightly round face and delicate features. Genkai's senses let her know that the woman is human; there are other humans on board along with a few demons as well.

They follow the woman down the 'hall' and she leads them to a door for what looks to be a conference room. The room itself is designed much like Sesshoumaru's office, intimidating and domineering with its bold solid colors and sharp furniture. The chair at the end, farthest from the door and facing it is clearly Sesshoumaru's; it is much bigger than the rest of the chairs with large cushions and arm rests, covered with blood rest velvet with crescent moon stitched in gold on the head rest and on the back of the 's eyes are drawn to the table that despite the small number of people present half of it is covered in trays and bowls all filled with rice, soups, vegetables and other food of a traditional lunch. Kirara, Jaken and Genkai all take seats in the chairs nearest the doors, farthest from the boss's chair with Kirara sitting in the middle with Jaken as far away from Genkai as he could get which wasn't very far. Kirara and Jaken dug in while discussing some things that Genkai guesses has to do with the business while she helped herself to what is available. She tries a little bit of everything, but mainly sticks to with what can be found in a typical lunch box and even though the food itself is quite simple it is delicious and mouthwatering.

They are just finishing up their meal when Kirara turns to Genkai and says," So Genkai-sama I hear that you live at a shrine?"

"You have heard correctly," Genkai says after she takes a sip of her sake.

"Can you tell me anything about it?" Kirara asks as she tilts her head to the side, a sign of her curiosity.

"Well," Genkai begins, "the grounds themselves are quite large, the property expands out to include a large forest, and its own stretch of beach. The property is large enough that my privacy is guaranteed and that no innocent by standers get involved in anything are made aware of any 'supernatural' occurrences. Some demons roam around in the forests and some battles have taken place. I use the grounds for training purposes and to keep my skills sharp. I got it when I decided to retire from competing in tournaments. The last Dark Tournament I participated in, before the one that I helped Yusuke my apprentice with, really changed the way that I looked at the whole business."

"Wow that is really fascinating. I think that we ought to visit sometime. I'm sure that Lord Sesshoumaru would appreciate a place like that to relax and maybe cut loose a little bit," Kirara says as she turns to look at Jaken.

"Don't be ridiculous you foolish cat," he says as he pours himself another cup of sake, "Lord Sesshoumaru is far too busy to do something as foolish as that.

"Exactly," Kirara says as she leans back in her seat. "He works too hard for too long. I could have sworn that I saw some wrinkles across his forehead and around the eye."

"Nonsense," Jaken says waving her off as if dismissing her claim. "Lord Sesshoumaru is still young and powerful demon."

"All the more reason for him to take a break," Kirara says cutting him off. Jaken looks a bit flushed before and turns back to his sake ignoring Kirara who is smiling at him.

They sit in the conference room for a while longer nursing their drinks as the table is cleared of the remains of the meal. Afterwards Kirara gives Genkai a tour of the plane, with small explanations of what is behind the doors and a few simple rules which mainly include: do not enter any room or touch anything that belongs to Sesshoumaru, though in a way everything belongs to him. After the tour Genkai is left in the entertainment room by herself while Kirara goes to discuss some more business with Jaken.

"Now if you need anything just push this call button here," Kirara says as she motions to a small blue button on the wall, "and someone will come into see you. Is there anything else you need before I go?" she asks as she turns to Genkai with her hands holding her coat, which she removed during the meal, and her briefcase.

"No thank-you I'm fine," Genkai tells her. Kirara gives her a smile and a bow before she goes on her way and leaves Genkai alone in the room. She takes this opportunity to look around the room.

The walls are a light tan-ish color like the rest of the plane that is meant to be soothing to those in the room. There are a few other paintings of lake views hanging on two of the walls. Genkai also spots a few more of the call button like the one that Kirara pointed out earlier. There are some chairs which have dark blue upholstery along the walls with some small tables between them. Against the left wall is an entertainment center that has a 42 inch flat screen plasma television, a DVD player and some gaming systems like an Xbox 360 and Play station 3. There are some DVDs, games and books even on the shelves.

Genkai moves closer so that she can see what is available but one thing in particular catches her eye. It is a book that appears to be a biography of one Gideon Tashio. Genkai knows that she has learned that Sesshoumaru is this Gideon Tashio person but she is curious and uncertain about the situation that she finds herself in. _'I think that it would be a wise idea to learn what I can before the meeting so that I'm not completely lost and to know what questions to ask. Besides it is not a wise thing to get into something that you don't know anything about. Plus some questions I have might get answered in the process,_' Genkai thinks to herself as she grabs the book to read the full title.

'_**From Rags to Riches: A Business Cinderella Story**__. That sounds real original, and somewhat corny_,' she thinks to herself with a small snort. But she keeps the book in her hands as she takes a seat in a chair that looks out one of the windows. Before she begins her reading she presses the call button on the wall that is close to the middle of the table before her. The wait is short as the woman from before comes into the room to see what is it that Genkai needs. Genkai requests some tea and the woman leaves just to return a few minutes later with a kettle of fresh brewed green tea. Yuki makes sure that she has met all of Genkais' needs before she leaves. Genkai makes sure that her cup is full before she opens the book and begins reading.

The story is of how as a child Gideon was left at an orphanage with only a note with his name on it left behind with him on the steps one stormy night. It goes on to how he was moved to orphanage to orphanage until he eventually found himself living on the streets. Then one day he came in contact with a Yoshiro Tashio when he (Gideon) was trying to con some of his (Yoshio's) business associates out of some money. It goes on to say that Yoshiro was so impressed by his tactics that he takes the then sixteen year old Gideon under his wing and soon adopted the boy as his own since Yoshiro had no other family.

The book also describes the business some more and how Yoshiro's ancestor started it shortly after World War II and how since then it has barely stayed afloat. It explains how Sesshoumaru started working at the company after he went to school and got his degree; totally changing it around until it he founded what is now known as Tashio Corporations by the time that he was thirty. The company itself continues to get stronger and expands more everyday for the past fifteen years or so. Of course there is mention of Gideon Being Japan's most eligible bachelor and being in the top ten of the worlds most eligible bachelors along with other business men and members of royalty.

When Genkai finishes reading the book she pulls out her pocket watch and notices that it is nearing one in the morning. She is not sure of what time it actually is since she is sure that they must have changed time zones already. No matter what time it is she is tired and it is going to be a while still yet before they land in Los Angeles. Genkai decides to try and get some sleep and gets comfortable in the chair she is sitting in when she hears a knock at the door. She turns to see Kirara come through the door.

"Genkai-sama, your still here?" she asks with some concern.

"Of course where else can I go, it's an air plane," Genkai responds to her in a tone that is both slightly sarcastic and wondering if she is stupid. _'I have definitely been hanging around Yusuke too much; I'm starting to sound like him._'

It doesn't seem to bother Kirara any for she just smiles and says to follow her. Genkai slowly stands from the chair she is sitting in and after a stretch walks after her. Kirara leads Genkai farther down the hall closer to the back of the plane, an area that she has yet to explore. Genkai notices that there are more doors that are closer together; it reminds Genkai of a motel/hotel in a way that they are set up. At the end of the short hall is another ornately carved door that is done the same way as Seshoumaru's office doors: two dog demons howling at a crescent moon, Kirara stops two doors from that door on the right and opens it. She then turns to Genkai and motions for her to enter the room which she does. The room itself is very much like a hotel/motel room, similar to what they stayed at during the Darkness Tournament but on a much smaller scale.

The walls are painted a pale yellow/gold color with a small chandelier lamp in the middle of the room. The bed is a standard size on the right side covered in red blankets with gold stitching and the head board is painted black. Across from the bed is a small dresser, also painted black and above that is a small 24 inch flat screen television. Along the far wall beneath the window but on the left is a small wash station. Next to it is a door that is a bathroom minus the shower/tub. On the right beneath another window is a small desk and chair.

"Is everything to your liking Genkai-sama?" a soft voice asks. Genkai turns from her position from the middle of the room at the foot of the bed to face Kirara standing just a foot or two inside the room.

"It is satisfactory," Genkai tells her in a nonchalant way. She did really think that there would be bedrooms on this plane, but then again it shouldn't come as a complete surprise. A man or demon of Sesshoumarus stature would no doubt see to his guests needs.

"Well similar to before next to the phone is a code card, just dial the code that corresponds to what you need," Kirara says to Genkai and she nods her head to show that she understands. "Have a nice night Genkai-sama." Kirara turns around and leaves Genkai alone in the room after she closes the door. With a sigh Genkai places her bag on the dresser, goes to wash her face at the wash station and climbs on top of the covers on the bed and soon she falls fast asleep.

words - 2,439

WELL THERE IT IS CHAPTER 4 OF UNUSUAL WORKINKGS DESTINY, READ AND REVIEW AN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YUYU HAKUSHO IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, unfortunately. I DO NOT EARN ANY PROFIT, I think of each review I get as a payment, like five or ten bucks each.

OKAY TIME TO THANK PEOPLE. A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING; REVIEWERS: **GOTHIC LOLITA, MERLYN1382, RAIKAGE13**. FAVORITES:** JEANNE 2525, RAIKAGE13**. ALERTS: **DARKANGELTHEFALLEN, SYMPATHETICASSASSIN, KINA666, RAIKAGE13**

SORRY THAT THIS IS A FEW DAYS LATE, I HAD TO GET READY FOR A CAMPUS VISIT, THEN THERE WAS THE ACTUAL CAMPUS VISIT AND THAT WIPED ME OUT. I HAD TO PUSH MY DAD EVERYWHERE IN A WHEELCHAIR AND IT IS A VERY HILLY CAMPUS, WITH QUITE A FEW STEEP ONES. I COULD BARELY GET OUT OF MY BED THE DAY AFTER AND ANOTHER DAY JUST TO GET SOME ENERGY BACK. SO ON WITH THE CRAPPY STORY LOL

Chapter 5 The Meeting

Some hours later the phone in Genkiai's room rings and when she answers it she it told that it is time to get up for the plane will be landing soon. She slowly gets up from the bed, her joints slightly creaking at the movement and heads to the bathroom then wash area to take care of business and to freshen up. When Genkai leaves the room there is another female flight attendant waiting to show Genkai to where she is supposed to be seated for the landing. She ends up sitting close to the meeting room, slightly down the hall and around the corner, in an area that looks like a regular passenger area of an airliner.

Jaken and Kirara are already buckled up in there seats on the right hand side in the first available row and they appear to still be in conversation like before as they put away their paper work and the other things that they were using. Kirara looks up as she brings her briefcase into her lap and gives Genkai a smile who nods her head to return the greeting.

Genkai moves a few rows back on the opposite side and takes a seat right next to the window. She sets her bag in the chair next to her as she fastens her seatbelt then she grabs her bag and places it in her lap. The pilots voices is heard coming over the intercom to let those aboard know that they are going to be landing with in a few moments and that everyone that hasn't done so should take their seats and fasten themselves in. Genkai watches through the window as they descend through the clouds. The closer that they get to the ground it looks like they are heading for another small private air port like what they took off from. The landing is a smooth one, but they have to wait until the plane parks near the hanger and powers down before they are allowed to unfasten their seatbelts and make to leave the craft.

Once it was clear for them to leave, Genkai follows Kirara off of the plane and they walk to the hanger where there is a limo waiting to take them to their destination. The two women take their seats in the back and wait for Jaken to finish checking the plane, making sure everything is as it should be and nothing has been left behind, an to give final orders to the crew on what they need to do. While they wait Kirara uses the in car phone to contact Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru we have arrived at the hanger outside of L.A," she informs him. Something comes over the line that Genkai can just barely hear but she in unable to understand the murmurs. "Understood," Kirara says before she hangs up the phone and turns toward Genkai. "Lord Sesshoumaru has informed me to take you to his home here and he will join you as soon as he finishes his business in New York." Genkai nods her head in acceptance of what she was just told and they continue to wait for Jaken who joins them shortly afterwards and they are on their way.

It is a quiet ride as all the passengers look out the windows near them, watching as the scenery passes by. They pass through the air field, then on to a road which soon leads them to the highway. The path that the driver had chosen took them around L.A. so as to not be slowed down due to the city traffic. Kirara points the city out to Genkai as they pass by even though it was obvious to Genkai as to what it is. They stay on the highway for a while until they exit the one that they are on and soon start to travel down one that doesn't seem to be used quite as often. A few other cars pass them by but this route wasn't nearly as busy as before. There appear to be some factories or something of the sort in this area, but Genkai doesn't pay them much attention, but she notices that they appear to get older and not in much use as they traveled further down. Soon the limo slows down and turns onto a road that leads to what appears to be an old abandoned factory and warehouses. '_Why would we be here_,' Genkai thought, '_I thought that we were headed to Sesshoumarus' home?_' The abandoned grounds look ominous and foreboding and dare she say it, haunted. As they pass the once guard house, Genkai feels like she passes through a wave of power. They have passed through a barrier and Genkai softly gasps at the unexpected sight that is now before her eyes.

Instead of the desolate grounds from before there are now trees; tall, wide, healthy trees. Instead of a saddening grey there is joyful green. '_The barrier must be there to keep this place hidden from wondering eyes, and for it to be in an old factory area must be to prevent people from stumbling upon it,_' Genkai concluded. She takes a deep breath to calm herself as she slowly became accustomed to all the demons that she can feel since entering the barrier. She has become unfamiliar to the feeling of so many at once that her powers surge a little chaotically. The trees thin out a bit as they come closer to a large wall and a gate where the road leads. As the limo approaches the gate it slowly opens out allowing the limo to enter. The limo continues on the same road, straight through this 'city' to the back where a large building is located: Sesshoumaru's mansion. Genkai doesn't get much time to look at the house itself, but takes not of the cream colored walls with dark red painted trim and the ivy slowly climbing up the outer walls and that there appears to be four floors, before she is shown to her room to settle in.

That was two weeks ago and since arriving and Genkai has basically been left to her own devices. The first few days were spent trying to get rid of jet lag and getting used to the different time zones, even though the last one wasn't all that difficult. It was weird to someone arriving somewhere roughly around the same time they left the other place. Genkai was supposed to meet Sesshoumaru within the first week of arrival but an emergency of some sort came up that required his attention, thus the meeting was delayed.

Sesshoumaru's home is surprisingly, but not completely, like a large country villa; it is charming yet still some how intimidating, showing it belongs to some one of great power and importance. Genkai is not sure how many acres the actual area is but it stretches on for a ways, much larger than the factory property seen outside of the barrier. With its various buildings and areas it is like its own little gated community. In fact it is more like its own city; it even has its own park and recreation areas. As Kirara had explained to Genkai that most of the demon employees of the L.A. branch of the company live here on the property to make sure that none of them cause any problems and that it is the same with every branch of the company. Kirara has told Genkai that if she wishes it, accommodations can be made for her to stay near by, but for now Genkai has decided to stay in the room provided for her with in Sesshoumaru's home.

It is currently early afternoon on the sixteenth day since Genkai has arrived here. She is currently meditating in one of the various gardens that surround the main house. It is a sunny day like any other with a few scattered clouds in the sky; it is a bit on the warm side, but not unbearably hot. Genkai has spent most of her time meditating, walking around or training in the private dojo behind the mansion. When she does go to the dojo she makes sure that she is the only one in the vicinity, she doesn't want to cause any trouble by harming one of Sesshoumarus' people. She hasn't had all that much trouble since mostly everyone, with the exception of Kirara has kept their distance from her for the most part.

"Master Genkai," a soft voice brings her out of her inner searching. She slowly opens her eyes so as to not be blinded by the sunlight. Genkai sees Kirara standing a few feet in front of her. She is wearing an outfit that is both professional yet casual; a pair of dark colored jeans, a white dress shirt that has been left open, exposing the blue tank top underneath. Seeing that Genkai's attention was on her Kirara reveals the reason for the interruption. "Lord Sesshoumaru is on his way and requests that you wait for him in his study." Genkai slowly stands to her feet, her joints popping in protest on account of sitting on the ground for so long. Once she is fully standing Genkai once again follows Kirara as she leads the way to the study. She doesn't say much since Kirara refuses to answer any of her questions; she simply states that Lord Sesshoumaru will answer her questions during the meeting.

Sesshoumaru's study is a lot like the office that Genkai passed through in the main office in Japan; it has dark red walls and dark stained furniture. Despite it being a newer building the study has an older feel to it, an ancient and wise atmosphere. Kirara motions for Genkai to have a seat in front of the desk while she moves to have a seat on the wide window sill near by. The walls are lined with shelves that are filled with the older leather bound volumes, along with some newer ones and a few time stained scrolls as well.

Behind the desk is a painting of Sesshoumaru as Genkai had last seen him; long silvery white hair, white male kimono with a floral and hexagon pattern on the left shoulder, his fluffy mokomoko (tail/status symbol) over his right shoulder, the chest plate and amour and a gold and blue obi at his waist holding two swords to his side. He is sitting in what looks like a throne of some sort, looking as intimidating, powerful and awe inspiring as always. The curious thing though is that at his feet sits a small girl; no older than the age of eight, and around her on the ground and in her lap are bright, colorful flowers of all sorts. The girl and the flowers are the brightest things in the painting, a stark contrast to the serious demon lord.

The girl appears to be human, wearing an orange and white checkered kimono, with a gap tooth happy grin. Her hair comes down to just a little past her shoulders, the top of which is pulled into a ponytail on the right side of her head. Genkai notes that the girl in the portrait looks like it could possibly be a younger version of the young woman that she met in Kyoto at Tashio Corporations headquarters, the secretary out side of Tashio's office. But Genkai felt demon energy coming from that woman and the girl in the painting looks completely human. She can see no demon attributes at all, no unusual body parts, or stripes or pointed ears, nothing, but how …

"That is Rin, Sesshoumarus' daughter. You met her in Kyoto, she is his secretary," Kirara states as she notices Genkai looking at the painting, unknowingly confirming the old woman's thoughts.

"How can that be? The girl looks human, doesn't look a bit like Sesshoumaru and the woman I met at the office was a demon …" Genkai asks then trails off in 's eyes dart to the door then back to Genkai before she says with a smile upon her face, "That is a story for another time." * As soon as she finishes saying that the door behind Genkai open and in walks Jaken carrying a tray holding a teapot and cups. After him is the woman from before, Rin, along with a man that Genkai hasn't seen before. He is tall, between she guesses of a height of 5'10" and 6'4", appears to be a man of Japanese and American descent, which would probably explain his height. He has short black hair that is on the slightly shaggy side and is starting to lighten in color at the temples. He is wearing a dark blue business suit which Genkai notices brings out his blue eyes. Overall he is an attractive fellow with soft yet still intimidating features. As he walks in he hands some papers and files to Rin and accepts some from her in return. They are talking about something that obviously has to do with the business from what Genkai can tell.

"Genkai, I see that you have arrived safely," the man says in a rich tenor voice.

"I take it that you are Gideon Tashio," Genkai says as she stands and faces him.

"That is but one of the aliases that I have taken over the years. Perhaps you will be more comfortable with a familiar face," he says with a nod of his head. Genkai watches as their forms ripple like water, removing the human disguises and leaves behind completely different looking people … demons. 'Gideon' is now just shy of seven feet in height with long silver hair that brushes the back of his knees, two magenta strips on each cheek with matching color marks on his eyelids and a navy blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. He slowly opens his eyes to reveal pools of molten gold.

Rin looks much the same as before: her height increases by a few inches, the same with her hair which becomes fuller with the new lengths becoming a silvery white like Sesshoumarus. She gains one green strip on each cheek along with the same coloration on her eye lids again like Sesshoumaru. There is no moon on her forehead meaning that she is not a blood daughter and isn't recognized as the heir either. Jaken shrinks in height to a little taller than two feet. His appearance is even more toad like with his green scaly skin, webbed, three fingered hands, a beak for a mouth and large bulbous yellow eyes with black slits. Kirara remains the same height but her hair now comes down to her waist and becomes a golden tan in color while the last few inches are black. Her eyes are red with black cat like slits for pupils. Two puffy cat- like tails, the same coloration as her hair slowly comes around to rest in her lap where her claw tipped hands run over them. Her ears have moved to the top of her head and become more cat like with the same coloration of as her hair and tails. And finally a black diamond shape is in the middle of her forehead and black stripes can be seen on her exposed wrists. Her ears twitch around, taking in the sounds as she stands to her feet.

"Just what exactly to you think you are doing Sesshoumaru? Shouldn't all of you be in Makai with the other demons?" Genkai asks getting straight to the point.

"Watch how you speak to Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken squawks, the sound more annoying than before, stopping his task of serving the tea. He looks like he is abut to go on but is stopped by a look from Sesshoumaru.

"Koenma knows of me and my associates of being here, so you can say we have permission," he says calmly. "I do this every few decades or so, as long as none of those under me do anything to rash to jeopardize the safety of the three worlds we are fine," he informs Genkai in a slightly bored tone.

Sesshoumaru continues on his way to his seat behind his desk with Rin following after him obediently. After he sits down they place the papers that they were previously discussing before him on the desk. He signs some and puts them into some sort of order with Rin's help. Genkai can just barely hear a slight mumbling form them as they continue to discuss what they were earlier when they came in. With a few more signatures and more paper shuffling Rin gathers some folders and moves to leave the study and Sesshoumaru places his stacks off to the corner of his desk. Sesshoumaru places his elbows on his desk, interlacing his fingers and holds his hands in front of his face as he gazes at Genkai intensely.

"Now Genkai I am sure that you are curious as to why I have requested your presence," he states more than asks.

"It didn't seem much like a request to me," Genkai interrupts him with. "If it wasn't for my darn curiosity I wouldn't even be here."

"You are here none the less are you not," he points out while lifting his right brow in question. Genkai says nothing else on that comment.

"You are here because I require your services," he says slightly trialing off.

"Like a favor," Genkai questions in curiosity when he seems uncertain of how to describe what he needs from her.

"Not quite, it is more of an I.O.U in the case that you owe me," he states as he turns his attention to his razor sharp claw, inspecting them.

"Owe you? I owe you nothing," Genkai tells him angrily. She has no reason to owe him; they have only really known each other by reputation and legends and have had one brief meeting. That is it so how does Sesshoumaru figure that she owes him one.

"Oh really?" he asks in challenge. "Have you ever stopped to think that it was some one pulling on some strings in order for you to compete in those tournaments?"

"I like to think that it was due to my hard work and some ass-kicking that got me there," Genkai replies in a deadly tone while glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru. "Besides giving some one an easy pass is not your style."

"You are correct in that regard, but I did have a small hand in you fighting, but you did do most of the work yourself. So why don't we call it a proposition for you, call it what you will. If you agree to help you will be repaid in some form," he says in a nonchalant way.

Genkai is silent as she thinks over if she should even let him place his request on the table. His presence here is questionable enough as it is, but what would he want with her? If Genkai does accept he will be honor bound to pay her back in any way that she requests. Having someone like him and his resources available in the sidelines to be requested when needed can prove to be invaluable. "What is it that you would have me do?" she asks at last.

"I want you to take on a student," Sesshoumaru tells her simply.

WELLL THERE YOU HAVE IT. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONGER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONES. STAGE ONE OF THE NAME **POLL** IS COMING TO A CLOSE SO BE SURE TO CAST YOUR VOTE FOR THE TOP FIVE NAMES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE **FINAL POLL**.

* WILL BE AT THE END OF PART TWO

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. THE MORE I GET THE MORE I WILL BE TEMPTED TO UPDATE FASTER.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSO OR INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM NOR DO I RECIEVE ANY FORM OF PROFIT, EXCEPT FOR REVIEWS ^_^

THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING - REVIEWERS: **DIANE, GOTH LOLITA, TINABUG, MERKY15, SWEETSNOW01 (), MERLYN1382**. FAVORITERS: **.NESS, NANNI GIRL, BLUETWILITE, ORCHAMUS**. ALERTERS: **WALKINGFINGERS, PISCES199.**

ALRIGHT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT. SORRY IF THIS IS COMING ALONG SLOWLY, I'M FINDING IT A LOT HARDER TO WRITE THIS FIC THAN LOST AND FOUND, SPEAKING OF WHICH LOST AND FOUND FINALLY REACHED 100 REVIEWS. YAY SO HAPPY! LAST CHANCE FOR PICKING THE TOP 5 NAMES, THE FINAL NAME POLL WILL BE UP SOON SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT AND VOTE. IF ANY MISTAKE PLEASE TELL ME I DON'T REALLY HAVE A WORKING OR PROPERLY WORKING VERSION OF SPELL CHECK AND MY MIND HAS A HABIT OF AUTOMATICALLY CORRECTING THINGS AS I READ SO I MAY NOT CATCH THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG. AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SLOW MOVEMENT AND PROGRESSION OF THINGS, JUST IDEAS ARE SLOW IN COMING. SO WITH OUT FURTHER ADU

**Chapter 6 A New Student?**

"You want me to what?" Genkai asks in case she misunderstood what he said.

"I will not repeat myself," Sesshoumaru states stoically as he takes a sip of tea from the cup sitting on his desk.

"I've already trained my apprentice,' Genkai begins but is cut off by Sesshoumaru before she could go any farther in her refusal.

"I am already quite aware of your choice of pupil," he states as he leans back and pulls a folder out of a drawer to his left and drops it before him where it lands with a heavy slap. He opens the folder and right on top is a picture of Yusuke.

"Yusuke Urameshi, age 19. He was killed at age 14 after pushing a young boy out of the way of a speeding car. He was brought back to life and shortly after was appointed spirit detective by Koenma. He entered your contest for a student as a mission, won and thus became your apprentice. After making somewhat of a name for himself he was 'invited' to compete in the demon world tournament which him and the team he led eventually won. Later he was fired from being a spirit detective and the demon blood with him was awakened, but Koenma later rehired him against his fathers wishes. He has also competed in both demon world tournaments, which were his idea, and finished in the top 20 both times. And these are just some of the highlights," Seshoumaru says as he closes the folder and takes up his previous position of elbows on the table and hands clasped together before his face.

"If you know all of this then you know that I can not take on another apprentice. I have trained mine and given him most of my power," Genkai tells him as she leans back more in her seat and crosses her arms across her chest. It is now that Genkai notices that they are alone in the room. Jaken is no longer standing off to the side and Kirara is absent from the window sill. She is slightly shaken about this since she never noticed when they left.

"I do not want you to take an apprentice," Sesshoumaru begins but is interrupted by Genkai.

"Then what do you want me to do," she snaps. It is eerily quiet in the room after the out burst. Genkai feels just a tiny tingle of fear travel down her spine as she realizes that she just raised her voice to the Lord of the Western Lands; sure her behavior might not have been exactly seen as proper before and he has been lenient but she may have just crossed that line for others have been killed by him for a lot less. Genkai takes a deep breath as she tries to gauge what his reaction to the out burst will be. He appears to be the same as before, but there is a small glint in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"I want you to train her," he begins calmly with his voice slightly harder, sharper, than before.

"Her?" Genkai questions once again interrupting him.

"Yes her," he says tersely. "I want you to train her, she holds a power that is most beneficial to me."

"If her power is all you desire from her and is so important then why don't you train her yourself," Genkai asks him with a slightly suspicious tone to her voice.

"I am far too busy and so are any others that I would trust to train her," he says a little too quickly for Genkai's liking. "Besides I believe that her gifts are more up your alley. As far as I know she is not aware of her powers and can not willingly tap into them. I believe that it would be best if you handled her training initially; someone will take over at a later date when I deem that she is ready."

Something told Genkai, and not for the first tie since she received the letter, that she wasn't being told everything; that she is lacking the critical pieces that prevent her from seeing the whole picture. '_The is more that he is not telling_,' she again thinks to herself. "How old is the girl," she asks. Training can begin at any age; take Yusuke for example, he was 14 when she took him under her tutalege, but younger is better. At a young age the mind is more open, there is more potential, more to work with and to shape and there is less fear in their hearts.

"Her year of birth is uncertain, but we believer her age to be somewhere between the ages of five and eight," Sesshoumaru says to Genkai as he moves some papers around on his desk. Apparently what he was looking for wasn't on his desk because he started looking through his desk drawers. It felt weird to Genkai to watch Sesshoumaru looking for something because it made him look less organized, not like him, as he searched for what ever it was that he was looking for.

"Uncertain of her age?" Genkai questions in confusion as she continues to watch Sesshoumaru looking through his things. He seems to have found what he was looking for when he held up a thick, worn folder, and let out a quiet 'ah ha' and sits back into his seat behind the desk. "If you have been watching her shouldn't you know her age. More importantly, what do her parents have to say about this? Have you approached them on this matter?"

"We have only been aware of her presence for the past year of so when she let off some energy. Since I was close to the area I sent a couple of scouts to investigate. They tracked it to an alley way where they found her unconscious and a couple of guys smelling of alcohol and lust out cold close to her with some burns on them that had some residual energy coming off of them similar to the energy from before. The scouts moved the girl to a safer location near by to where they found her and then reported to me what they found. I became curious and decided to look into it a little bit since the energy reading we got were quite interesting. I have sent spies out to try and uncover more about the girl, like her past, but they have come up with nothing. No parents, no home, no family, nothing; it is as if she just appeared on the streets on day. I have tried everything I can think of: finger prints, DNA, nothing has produced any sort of results," he says, the frustration clear in his voice, while he places some papers from the folder before himself and Genkai, proving that what he said was true. He leans back in his chair with a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose to ward of a headache that just thinking about the situation causes him.

They sit in silence as Genkai processes what she was just told. She begins to weigh the pros and cons of each decision she can make. If Genkai accepts, despite the vagueness of the whole deal, she will have another student, some one else that knows her style, her technique, besides Yusuke. Someone else that could pass on her knowledge. Then again the more people that know the technique could be a bad thing as well. The more people that know it, the more likely that someone could develop a way to counter it. Two it will give Genkai something to do, she has complained of being bored, a reason why she is in this whole mess to begin with it. The girl could prove to be smart and a quick learner. Then again she could end up with another knuckle head like Yusuke and she'd rather not go through that again. Thought the girl could be nothing like the dimwit and if she is, she is young enough for her attitude to change. If Genkai takes her in she will have a home which is better then being homeless. If Sesshoumaru is interested in her powers or whatever, wouldn't he have taken her in himself? That doesn't make much sense either. This is just all so confusing. Genkai believed that if something involved the Sesshoumaru things would be more clean cut then this.

"What is your decision," Sesshoumaru asks her, his tone all business.

Genkai lets out a sigh as she collapses even farther into the seat and says, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Glad you see it my way," he says in an arrogant sort of way and Genkai is a bit shocked when she sees a small smirk appear on his face. Just then there is a knock on the door and Sesshoumaru gives permission to whom ever it is to enter. The door opens and in walks Kirara, her human appearance still gone. "Ah Kirara, I was just about to send for you. What is the status of the project that I have assigned to you?" he asks, turning his attention to her.

"That is what I came to notify you about. The _package _has arrived and is unaware of their change in location," Kirara informs him. There is something in her tone that tells Genkai that she isn't too pleased about what ever it is that they are talking about. She is sure that Sesshoumaru hears it as well but has decided to ignore it.

"Excellent," Sesshoumarus says clearly pleases at the news despite the lack of change in his stoic mask.

"As much as I enjoy listening to your conversation," Genkai says, her sarcasm quite noticeable," I would like to meet this girl that you have asked me to train."

"That is what we are discussing Genkai," Sesshoumaru says coolly.

"All that I'm hearing is the both of you discussing something about the delivery of a package. I hear nothing about my student," Genkai says shortly.

"So protective already? You haven't even met her yet," Sesshoumaru says teasingly, or as much as he can tease. "We are discussing the girl. I have had associates of mine track her down. That is one reason why our meeting was delayed. Resources have told us that she was north of the New York area but she then disappeared. That was a reason for why I was there, to help track her down and to oversee her search. Her trail was eventually found and lead us to southern New Jersey and now she has been brought here."

"Then where is she?" Genkai demands. She doesn't feel like playing around beating around the bush.

"She is here, some where in our own city like area," he says.

"And I say again: why isn't she here," Genkai demands more forcefully, running out of the last of her patience.

"Master Genkai," Kirara says softly and Genkai's attention turns to her, "you must understand that we have yet to speak or any contact with her that she is aware of and we are unsure of how to approach her and …" she trails off.

"You thought that I would handle it," Genkai finishes for her. Kirara nods her head shyly looking at the floor around her feet letting her know that she is correct in her thoughts. Genkai lets of a sigh of aggravation. "So what do you want me to do?"

"We just thought that you would find her, then proceed from there however you would like to," Kirara says to Genkai in the same soft, unsure way.

"Do you have a picture or anything that I can use to help me find her," Genkai asks but Kirara shakes her head no. "Then how will I find her or know that I have found her?"

"Believe me Genkai, you will know when you have found her," Sesshoumaru says bringing her attention back on to him. She notices that there is a slight smirk on his face again but it is quickly gone as he continues. "Now, the hour is late and I have some work to do," he says, the dismissal clear.

Genkai stands up from her seat slowly and with just the slightest amount of difficulty. Apparently they have been sitting here discussing things for longer than previously believed. Kirara motions for Genkai to head toward the door before her. When Genkai gets to the door however she pauses and turns back toward Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," she asks in question. He nods his head to let her know that he was listening though he was looking through some paperwork again. "You are not going to have me do this so that you can use her are you?" she asks uncertain. She is unsure of why she asked the question but it is too late now and waits for a response.

"Genkai, why would I use the girl especially in this day in age when there is really not much need to prove anything like in the old days." He continues after seeing the look on Genkais' face. "I give you my word that I will not use her or exploit her in any way. I am just making sure that she will be trained so she wont cause problems and to make sure that she does not fall into the wrong hands to do just that," he says. '_No Genkai I will not use her for my own purposes because if things go as planned, soon I will have already used her,_' he thinks to himself.

Genkai knows that she can trust what he said for a demon like Sesshoumaru does not promise anything lightly and he never goes back on his word even though she still holds doubts about everything. Genkai nods her head in acceptance and leaves through the door and heads back to the room provided for her for the night. She figures that she should starts her search for the girl in the morning. She is assured that the girl is some where on the property so it shouldn't be that hard, it can't be that big.

SO WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW WITH COMMENTS AND SUCH ANYTHING IS WELCOME. A REVIEW IS A REVIEW AFTER ALL. I KNOW THIS NEEDS A LOT OF WORK SO JUST BARE WITH ME IF YOU WILL.


	7. Chapter 7

Discalimer i do not own yuyu hakusho or inuyasha unfortunately

anyways sorry this is kind of late First my computer went on the fritz and it was a couple of days before i could get it fixed then it took a few days for me to get it back. there are still some problems that happen when i first turn it on but my upgraded security blocks it. and now I'm in a hurry cause I'll be a way for a week. My mom won tickets to the CNA Music fest and she is taking me as her friend, so I'll be gone for a week.

I know that this story isn't all that great but i'm having some seriuos trouble writing it. I'm trying to make it better but i'm suffering from some serious writer block. For right now jut trying to get some ideas out there. please tell me if there are many mistakes, i'm kind of in a hurry lot of things left to do for some last minute plans. feel free to contact me about anything, the good the bad and the ugle. questions comments and concerns, I'll try to answer anything that comes my way.

thank you to those you reviewed evenif it was just to express some confusion. **Sable Scribe, Orchamus, Silver, goth lolita, RaiKage13, Merky15, loretta53, merlyn1382**.

Chapter 7 Student Found

It has been two weeks since the meeting with Sesshoumaru and all that Genkai can say is that it has been a long two weeks. Everyday since their meeting Genkai has been looking for the girl that she is supposed to start training. So far she has found no traces of the girl. Of course now Genkai realizes how accurate and inaccurate her first assumptions of this place is. Now she knows that it is very much like its own little city , but little wouldn't be a good way to describe it; it is a city alright and it is anything but small.

Boton has stopped by a few times to check up on Genkai since she has been gone for a while and has no idea of how much longer the process will take. She updates Genkai up to date on what has been happening at the shrine during her absence. Other than that the days have been on the dull side. She gets up early in the morning, does her morning exercise, has breakfast and walks around a designated area of the grounds for her search of the 'student' then returns to the manor for dinner. The only highlights are the visits from Boton, chats with Kirara when she is free and the occasional spar with some one; such as Kirara and even once briefly with Sesshoumaru himself. He stated that he wanted to see for himself that old age hasn't slowed her down at all. He commented afterwords that Genkai is still a decent fighter before he turned and walked away back to his study.

Despite Genkai being surrounded by demons she hasn't had any trouble with them. In fact she has been invited to have dinner with some a couple of times. In return for her dining with them they have promised to keep their eyes open for a small female, human child. It is amazing how hard it is to find some one so different from the populous with in a gated community, a large gated community, but a gated community nonetheless.. Genkai figures that she would have at least seen or heard something by now; word has been spreading as it tends to do; still no results though.

It is late at night, early morning and Genkai is feeling restless. So instead of continuing to stare outside her window she decides to go for a walk. She doesn't have a specific destination in mind so she just lets her feet be her guide. The sky is clear, the moon is full and bright, but there are some dark clouds blocking out the stars near the horizon and the air smells of rain.. Even though demons require less sleep then humans all the windows of every building she passes are dark and the streets are void of life. She is currently walking around in an area that has a lot of restaurants. The only sounds that can be heard currently are the soft hooting of a distant owl and the occasional flutter of a bag or piece of paper across the hard ground as it is caught by the gentle breeze. Soon the rustle of dry leaves will be predominate as the autumn is just around the corner, even though it is hard to tell that fact since it is still quite warm

Genkai is just passing by an alleyway when a loud crash from its depths startles her and causes her to jump in surprise. She quickly turns toward the alley preparing for any attack. The moonlight is just right s so that she can see down part of its length, before the angle of light and such blocks the rest from view from her stand point. At first she doesn't see anything so she stands completely still, extending her senses, searching for any possible threat in the area. After a few minutes Genkai slowly lowers her guard and turns away from the alley when she hears another crash that is not quite as loud as before.

Again Genkai searches for whatever that is causing the noise, still not detecting anything with her senses. She is about to dismiss what ever made the sound as being a cat or something similar when she sees the lid of a large dumpster pop up and a bag of trash falls to the ground with a plop and a small clatter.

The sudden move has her more on guard as she watches what happens. The first bag is followed by a second and a small form. Genkai can't make out what the form is for the large bag blocks her sight of the figure. The figure in question moves out from behind the bag and Genkai can tell that it is a small child, a human child. Could this be the child that she has been looking for? It is impossible to tell the gender since the child is so small and is wearing oversized rags and the hair is too matted to distinguish any gender from it. Genkai can feel nothing extraordinary coming from the child, so it may not be whom she is looking for. But how many human children can there be in an area full of demons?

Genkai starts to approach the child to get a closer look. She observes as the child rips open the bags and starts to dig through them and occasionally brings things up to its mouth. Genkai realizes in disgust that the child is probably eating the garbage. The child suddenly freezes all movement and Genkai halts her approach. The child looks around as if they sense something and slowly stands from its crouch. Its eyes finally fall on Genkai and it freezes all movement. Their eyes connect and Genaki can feel a rush run through her. _'This must be the child that I am looking for. Sesshoumaru did say that I will know when I find her and I believe I have,_' Genkai thought to herself after catching her breath from the rush she just experienced.

The girl can't be more than six. Her appearance is very dirty; she is thin, and from what Genkai can tell from the minimal light she is very pale. What surprises Genkai so far are her eyes that stand out in the moonlight; they are guarded and don't shine of innocence and wonder like most children her age. Genkai takes a small step toward her but she must have gotten scared for the girl turns around and takes off deeper into the alley way. Genkai starts to chase after her and watches as she turns a corner. She turns the same corner but is shocked when she sees that the back alley is empty, no sign of the child. Genkai extends her senses searching for a small amount of spirit energy but finds nothing. She spends the next hour searching near by alley ways but doesn't find her. With a sigh Genkai leaves and heads back to her room for the night, frustrated that she was so close yet so far away.

It has been four days since Genkai ran into the child that is most likely to be her new student and she has not seen her since. While Genkai has been searching, she has also been pondering how she can make the girl her student. _'What can I say to make her want to travel down that road, to convince her to come with me?_' Kirara has been checking up on Genkai's progress from time to time. She says that she wishes that she could help but Sesshoumaru has strictly forbidden it, saying that it could interfere with the 'bonding' between master and student. Speaking of Sesshoumaru, that pompous demon left to go back to Japan leaving Genkai here in L.A. '_I swear that he is making me do things this way for his own personal entertainment.' _It figures that he has a sadistic sense of humor, he is 'the killing perfection' after all. Genkai believe that him and Hiei would get along splendidly if they ever should meet. Well on second thought Hiei is a thief and Sesshoumaru would probably look down upon it, but he is strong so there is no telling what might happen.

Duringbreakfast yesterday Kirara informed Genkai that she should be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary for the area. The conversation was short but she gave Genaki this warning: "Be careful out there Genkai. There have been some rumors going around the compound that some one has been trying to sneak some 'unfriendly' demons into Ningenkai." And Boton even stopped by for her update of what has been happening with the team and things at the shrine. She told Genkai to be on the look out as well for any sort of demon activity. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought, '_Of course there would be some demon activity around here, I'm surrounded by demons.' _She didn't say this out loud but told both Kirara and Boton that she will indeed keep an eye out for anything in particular.

It is the early morning hours, dawn is still a few hours in coming and Genkai finds herself once again wondering around the area on restless legs. This time she is walking through one of the parks, which is more like open areas that are separated by groups of trees that the demons here can use for sparring or what ever use that they desire. The parks themselves are some distance from the residential and other common areas to minimize the amount of damage done to the buildings and such. The moon is less that full and a few clouds are in the sky, remnants from the rain storm the day before that passed through. A few crickets can be heard and the other creatures of the night scurrying around. A squeak of a mouse is heard as it is captured in an owls claws, which disappears into the night with a flutter of its wings.

It has been so peaceful here that many people probably wouldn't believe that it is solely inhabited by demons, devils themselves as many people call them. The demons however seem to have a respect for that land that is not seen anymore or done by humans. Although it does lack the true inner peace that a proper shrine gives ones soul, but it is still nice to be here. Especially since such shrines are so hard to find in this day and age when not as many people really truly believe in the old ways. The past couple of days however the peace felt on the grounds is slowly replaced by tension as rumor of a possible traitor spreads from person to person, demon to demon. A traitor that Genkai has been warned about by both Kirara and Boton days prior and by a few that she has come to befriend somewhat during her stay here. So for though no progress has been made in finding the traitor just like Genkai's search for her new student.

Genkai is wondering down one of the many worn paths throughout the park ares, this one passes my a medium sized lake when she feels a spark flash along her senses that causes her to freeze on her tracks. There are demons near by, different than the inhabitants, these demons mean business, demons that mean to do harm to anyone that crosses their path. Genkai heads off to where she could sense the demons were, knowing that she will have to hold them off until help arrives. There is no way that some one else didn't feel the demons spread their aura out in challenge.

As Genkai runs through some trees a child's scream rips though the air. Genkai's eyes widen in shock when she hears the scream, realizing that the rogue demons have come across their first victim. Genkai bursts out from the trees and is half way across the clearing when a small figure quickly emerges from the trees across the way. 'That' her," Genkai says to herself in slight panic when she see that the small figure is the girl that she saw in the alleyway, the girl that is to be her student. The girl only clears the tree line by a few feet when the first demon tears through the trees, its eyes on the girl as it swings its arm out and back hands the girl with it overly large hand, practically tossing her twenty feet away.

The first demon is a large brutish looking thing similar to an ogre, just more muscular and taller, close to twelve feet in height, maybe more. It has maroon colored skin, grey hair that starts at the top of its head and comes down to its shoulders with three horns protruding form its wide forehead in a triangular sort of way. Drool runs down its chin and two large tusks stick up from its lower jaw. The only thing adorning its body are some torn rags wrapped around it waist like a loincloth that comes down to its knees.

As the girl lands hard on the ground and skids to a stop with a pain filled groan, two more demons emerge from the trees. One is like the first but a sick looking blue in color. The other is tiger like and reminds Genkai of what Yusuke described as what one of the four saint beasts looked like; grayish-white fur with dark tiger stripes adorning its body. Like the other two it has tusks protruding from its lower jaws and was wearing a loincloth like garment. Its cat like face was set into a snarl as it took off toward the girl. Genkai reacted quickly and fired off a blast of spirit energy toward the tiger demon as she ran to head it off.

The blast stopped the demon in its tracks and drew its and the others attention to her. Genkai however didn't let that stop her as she places herself between the girl and the demons. Genkai observed that these didn't appear all that intelligent, relying more on instinct than anything. That would be part of the reason for why they brought attention to themselves by 'flaunting' their energy.

"Hmmm, another human to eat," the first demon grumbled out.

"Looks like Riku was wrong about there being no humans to eat. I knew he was lieing brother," the blue one said in a slightly more clear way to the first one. Genkai takes not of the name mentioned and files it away in case she disposes of these demons before they can be captured and questioned.

"Just get her out of the way," the tiger demon snapped at the ogre brothers, "but make sure to leave the child for me. They are the most tasty," he finished licking his lips.

With that the demons attack and Genkai is slightly taken back at how quickly they can move. The speed at which they are moving proves that they were simply playing with the girl earlier during their chase. Most likely they were going to chase her until she could run no more then while she is down, they would eat her. Its not one of the most pleasant ways to go. Genkai quickly jumps back to avoid a fist that smashed into the ground just to quickly leap to the right away from the blue one that swung a dagger at her throat.. The red one lunges at Genkai who sends it away from her with a power filled punch to the torso. She turns to the other one just in time to jump up to avoid being impaled by another dagger that the brother threw at her. Her speed confused the dim witted ogres because to them she simply disappeared. While Genkai was busy looking for her, Genkai quickly finishes it off with a low level spirit gun attack as she was descending form her jump. She lands on the ground in a crouch behind the red demon as it ran toward the remains of its brother. Before it even notices that Genkai is behind him she finish him off with a shot gun blast. How ever during her battle with the brothers she forgets to keep her eyes on the tiger demon, and she is reminded of the fact when a frightened scream pierces the air.

Genkai quickly turns toward where the scream came from and sees the tiger demon holding the girl up by her ankle on the other side of the clearing. Genkai curses herself for getting separated from the child and allowing herself to be so easily and unknowingly lead away. '_I should know better_,' she berates herself for her beginners mistake. She quickly fires a shot toward the demon hoping to gt its attention off of the girl long enough for it to drop the girl and confront her instead. Unfortunately this demon seems to be more intelligent and it quickly dodges to the side, the girl swinging from its grasp like a rag doll. Thankfully the girl appears to be unconscious, unaware of what is happening to her, but there is no telling how long she will be out for. Again luck does not seem to be on her side as a small moan comes from the limp figure.

The girl in question is disorientated, her body sore and aching, head throbbing and she is experiencing a weird sense of equilibrium. She slowly opens her eyes just to have to blink them repeatedly to get rid of the blurriness, just to look around in confusion at her surroundings. 'Why is everything upside down?' she thought to herself. She tries to recall what happened but is unable to recall the circumstances that have placed her in her current dilemma. She then notices a figure some distance away and recognizes it as being the older person that caught her in the alley way a while ago. The older woman looks angry but her eyes hold worry and concern. The girl is brought out of her thoughts of the strange woman when she feels pain in her ankles caused by something furry and vice like. She feels herself being jerked up higher and brought face to face with a scary sight, a feral looking, hungry tiger.

Genkai watches as the tiger demon lifts the girl up higher so that their faces are almost even with each others. Even at the distance she is from them Genkai can see the fear and confusion on the girls face and the satisfaction of having aware prey on the demons. While his attention is on the girl Genkai fires a small shot at the demon, big enough to do some damage but hopefully not big enough to hit the girl, hoping that it is too absorbed in the studying of it prey to doge. The demon doges at the last minute so the blast hit the ground kicking up debris. Genkai uses the debris to hide from the demon and sneak up on it. She can hear the girl coughing from the dust she was breathing in. Just as the last of the dust settles Genkai springs out from behind a boulder that got unearthed and lands a solid kick on the demons lower back, away form the girl that she caused him to drop. However with her attention on now grabbing the girl and taking her away from here she didn't notice as the tail extended and crashed into her chest, slamming her back into a tree at the clearings edge. As Genkai falls she gets tangled with some ranches, causing her to get stuck. The girl slowly sits back up and clutching her head and trying to shake her head clear of the double vision, unaware that her savior is stuck in a tree and of the demon rapidly approaching her.

"Well, well I guess I will just have to eat you now since that old wench is tied up," the demon says with a slight chuckle. The girl look up with a frightened gasp and slowly tries to crawl away backwards in fear then a bit more quickly as the demon slowly follows her. The girl scrams in terror as he reaches for her but it is cut off as she is grabbed around the throat. The girl claws and kicks at him as she his picked up from the ground so she is hanging a few feet off the ground so that she was closer in height to the over ten foot tall demon. Genkai sees this and struggles harder to get free from the branches, causing some to break and her clothes to tear. At this distance it is too likely that she will hit the girl if she tries to blast the demon so for now, until she breaks free she must watch as the girl struggles to breath.

"Go ahead and struggle all you want, it won't help. Your pitiful attempts just makes me hungrier," he says as he brings the girl closer to him and reaches his long tongue out to run across the cheek of the girl where she had a cut from running earlier while increasing his grip around her neck, cutting down the already limited air flow. Genkai increases her struggle more and finally manages to break free from the trees gnarled grasp and slides down the rest of the trunk. She only makes it half way of the distance to them when the struggling girl suddenly screams, despite the grip on her throat. Genkai watches, shocked, as a light seems to burst from within the girl, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. The light completely engulfs her and blocks the two of them from view. The demons pained scream is drowned out as the light continued to expand outwards n a powerful blast that knocks Genkai off of her feet.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER" I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO JUST WRITING FOR FUN AND PRACTICE. SO BACK! BACK! YOU SAVAGE BEASTS I SAY TO THE CIRCLING LAWYERS

SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG DELAY. I ACTUALLY HAD A ROUGH DRAFT FOR ALL FOUR PARTS OF THIS WRITTEN OUT READY TO BE TYPED AND EDITED. I HAD SOME PEOPLE I KNOW READ OVER IT AND SAID THAT I FIXED A LOT OF THE CONFUSION AND THINGS OF THAT SORT, AN IMPROVEMENT, THOUGH NOT MUCH OF ONE. BUT YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED. **I LOST THE NOTEBOOK THAT I HAD IT IN! **I'M LIKE COME ON! IT'S ONE OF THOSE THICK FIVE SUBJECT ONES WITH THE COVERS COVERED (LOL) IN PICTURES AND DOODLES AND STICKERS, HOW COULD I HAVE LOST IT? I'M NOT SURE HOW OR WHEN I LOST IT BUT ITS MOST LIKELY IN A TRASH HEAP SOMEWHERE OR BEEN RECYCLED ALREADY. BUT IF I SEE SOMETHING SIMILAR TO WHAT I WROTE SOMEWHERE I KNOW WHERE IT WENT TO. LOL JOKING JOKING. SO HERE I AM TRYING TO WRITE IT AGAIN AND I DON'T COMPLETELY REMEMBER WHAT I HAD SO I'M BASICALLY BACK TO SQUARE ONE.

(was originally called The decision but i'm going to make that the next chapter since this part didn't fit in too well lol) i'm sorry if this still seems a bit rushed, that's how my mind works, and may not make a whole lot of sense. each chapter i leave a clue about some things and eventually it will all come together.

**Chapter 8 Nothing a Grandma Can't Fix**

'_Just what the heck was that?_' Genkai thinks some what sluggishly to herself as she slowly stands to her feet, using the tree behind her as a support. With a final shake of her head she pushes herself gently from the tree to stand on her own two legs. She observes the clearing as the dust settles from the unexpected blast. The damage, surprisingly , appears to be minimal, just some missing bark and broken branches here and there. '_I would have thought that there would have been more with how strong that power surge was.'_

Genkai cautiously makes her way to where she last saw her charge, all her senses wide open and alert, body tensed with anticipation of an attack. The demon is not anywhere in sight and she is unsure of where it is or what happened to it during the blast. Genkai does recall hearing pain filled screams, but she doesn't know if he is dead or simply injured, or possibly shocked, to some degree.

As she walks toward what looks to be the 'blast' area her eyes are drawn to places here and there along the ground. In some places it looks like the ground has been sliced, like with a plow or something similar; others there are streaks that are burnt, not uncommon to energy blasts or perhaps a fire attack. Other more curious things the old tree roots that look to be partially uprooted. Some parts of the ground are dry while others look over saturated. And more curious yet, everything seems to be radiating from a central point, the area that Genkai last saw her new student in the hands of the tiger demon.

So far there is no sign of said demon but in the short distance she see's what looks to be a small child laying motionless on the ground. Genkai moves a little quicker towards the unmoving figure hoping that she is still alive and not too badly hurt. When Genkai comes upon the figure she is shocked to see that the girl is lying in the middle of a six foot in diameter crater that is only a couple of inches deep at the most and that the small area around it has the most damage of burnt grass and wet, upturned ground. Genkai ignores that now for the most part, only making a quick mental note of it as she quickly moves to check on the girl whom was on her left side, slightly on her front. Genkai gently rolls her over so as to not do any further damage than there already may be and feels the neck for a pulse, which she finds. After finding the pulse she searches for any serious injuries, but just finds some bumps and bruises with some cuts and small gashes; nothing life threatening and easily treatable. During her examination she spotted some scraps of clothing that she recognizes as what the tiger demon was wearing, but she doesn't know if it was just torn off of his form or if that is all that is left of him.

With the close proximity Genkai is now able to get a better look at the girl. She is rather small for her estimated age of six years and appears to be malnourished; not surprising from what she witnessed earlier. And again, as expected, she and her 'attire' are absolutely filthy, dirt and grime covered, soiled from Kami knows what and her hair is so knotted and dirt matted that it will probably have to be cut off. Before any training can be done, she will have to be brought up to a proper weight and health, or no progress will be made and she will not last.

Genkai's head snaps up as she senses the fast approach of demon energy. She quickly stands in a protective stance over the girl, prepared to defend her against the unknown and perceived threat. However a warning flare from a familiar energy has Genkai relaxing from her defensive crouch to wait for the arrival of the first responders to the spiritual explosion that she experienced. As expected, within a couple of minutes the clearing is filled with at least twenty demons of Sesshoumaru's guards. Among them is Kirara, the familiar energy Genkai felt before, who rushes toward Genkai looking slightly worried.

"Genkai, are you alright?" she asks as she kneels down and checks checks Genkai for injuries like a mother who checks her child over that has been found after being lost in the woods.

"I'm fine Kirara," Genkai grumbles as she pulls away from Kirara, hating being treated like a child. "She however is unconscious." Genkai says as she motions with her right hand to the girl behind her, out cold on the ground.

When Kirara's gaze falls on the girl, a gasp escapes her as he moves to kneel next to her. "Oh my, the poor child." she says and her ears droop as she checks over the girl as Genkai had done earlier. "What happened here Genkai?" Kirara asks softly as she turns her sad, but inquisitive eyes to Genkai, taking in her somewhat ragged appearance.

With a sigh Genkai begins to retell the tale of what happened this night. "I was wandering around the area for I could not sleep and I was feeling kind of restless so I went out for a walk. I was by one of the lakes when I sensed some demon energy that felt hostile so I went to investigate it seeing as I was close by. But on my way to the source of the energy I heard a frightened scream which had me moving faster."

"I come into this clearing when she," Genkai motions to the girl laying on the ground, "entered it. She was trying to run away from three demons; two ogres and one tiger. I defeated the first two, but the last one, the tiger demon, managed to get a hold of the girl. I couldn't fire a shot at him without taking a risk of hitting the girl."

"Then how did you defeat him?" Kirara asks, interrupting Genkai's retelling of the events that had taken place.

"I didn't." Genkai says simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Then how -," Kirara begins but stopped when she sees Genkai point to the girl in answer to the question she was about to ask.

"The demon was strangling her, when I'm guessing, her energy exploded from her body, resulting in the damage you see here and what you most likely felt bringing you here. I am unsure though if the demon is actually defeated or just injured." Genkai finishes saying.

"I see." Kirara says softly as she slowly stands to her feet and turns to face the guards that have gathered. "What I would like to know," she begins in a louder, clear and somewhat berating tone," is why no one responded to this sooner? Why none of the security got here before an innocent child got injured. What if there were more people out who couldn't defend themselves? What then? If Genkai sensed it then surely you, or someone else should have as well."

She looks like she is about to go on with her 'scolding' when she is interrupted by Genkai as she clears her throat. With Kirara's attention now on her Genkai looks toward the small girl with a nod. Kirara's eyes dart to the girl as well, then looks back to Genkai; she nods to the older woman to show that she understands and turns back to the guards. "We will discuss this later, but for now I want the grounds searched for any other intruders." Kirara dismisses them, but she asks one of them, Hiro, a shadow neko demon to stay behind for a moment.

"Now Genkai, do you have any idea who those demons were, or who might have brought them to this realm?" Kirara asks once they are the only ones left in the clearing.

"They didn't say much, only the tiger seemed to have any sort of intelligence. Though one name was mentioned, Riku." Genkai tells them.

When they heard the name both Kirara's and Hiro's eyes widen and they share a glance. "We did not suspect him," Hiro said, his voice is deep and rumbles like thunder.

"We have not had any reason to. Go and inform the others and make sure that word of this makes it to Sesshoumaru and be prepared to move on his orders. Don't let Riku know that we are on to him." Kirara orders. Hiro leaves with a small bow and runs back toward the manor.

"Well lets get this little one back home back home and taken care of shall we." Kirara says to Genkai with a small smile. Genkai nods at the suggestion and Kirara smiles a little brighter and jumps back from them by about ten to fifteen feet and in a large burst of flames that gets larger before it shrinks in size and shape. When the flames subside there stands Kirara in her true saber tooth fire cat demon form. She gracefully ambles over and lays down next to Genkai and the girl and motions to her back with her massive head with a small encouraging purr.

Genkai nods in understanding once more and gently picks up the small, light weight child and drapes her across the fire cats broad back before climbing on herself behind the child. After making sure that they are both secure Kirara slowly stands and then begins to walk out of the clearing carefully so as to not jostle her riders; steadily picking up speed and height until she is flying above the trees toward the manor that was lightly shining like a beacon in the dying light of the moon.

As they descend to land in the courtyard at the end of the stairs, already it looks like there are healers waiting to be called upon. As the group passes them Kirara taps a few with her nose as they pass. Those that are tapped fall into step behind the mighty beast as it continues to walk through the building, up the stairs, down some halls and such until in enters an unoccupied room that is next to Genkai's. Kirara continues until she is next to the bed. Genkai carefully dismounts her so as to no disturb the child. Before Genkai can do much more the healers that Kirara chose gently push her aside and with the utmost care the pick up the child and place her on the bed.

Kirara jumps to an empty corner and in a burst of fire is once again transforms into her humanoid form. Once the process is done she quickly exits the room and disappears from the room just to return a short time later later with an elderly looking hawk demon.

"Right this way Chiyo-obasama." Kirara says as she guides the elder demon toward the bed with one hand behind her back and the other holding the hand on the left side which she is standing.

"Whomever this is must either be really important or gravely injured for me to be summoned to take charge of the healing." Chiyo says in a voice that, despite her apparent age is still as clear as a bell, just holding a slight tremble to it. As they came closer Genkai can take in Chiyo's features more clearly. She can tell that the elder demon is around the same height that she is, most likely would be taller if her form wasn't so worn and stooped with age. Her light gray, almost white hair is kept in a small, tight bun at the crown of her head; most likely to keep it out of the way while tending to the injured. Her face is devoid of any markings except a dark bluish purple one that starts, or ends depending on how you look at it, on the tip of her nose, continues upwards to her brows where it begins to split toward the corners of her thinning hair line at her temples.

As Chiyo glances up to Genkai, piercing onyx eyes connect with hers and the wisdom of a millennium lived can be seen sparkling in their depths. With a cursory look over, Chiyo see that Genkai doesn't have any visible injuries she makes her way to the bedside, the knowing eyes turning to the form laying upon it.

"Poor dear," Chiyo mutters, " she is going to be feeling really sore when ever she wakes up." After releasing a sigh Chiyo turns toward a younger demoness behind her and motions to the water basin on the near by table. Once a wet washcloth is placed in her hands she sits on the side of the bed to be better able to reach the small child's face so she could clean it of blood and dirt. When the face is clean of all foreign materiel Chiyo's form seems to stiffen as she pulls her hand away from the unconscious child. All is silent and still as every watches Chiyo as she stares at the child, unsure of her actions.

"Lady Chiyo?" Kirara asks as she approached the bed to stand on the opposite side that Chiyo is sitting on.

"I take it that he means to go through with it then?" Chiyo questions quietly. Kirara sighs as she lowers her head but it is unclear to Genkai if it is in shame, pity, resignation, or what. "I thought that he would have grown out of this silly 'quest' of his by now. He has already succeeded in his schemes, he should be happy with that." Chiyo lightly scolds the absent party they are talking about.

"He is just making sure the incident occurs, not that it will change much of anything. He just happens to gain a major profit from the whole ordeal." Kirara says in defense of the actions.

"She is not some play thing that they can fool with or a tool to be used!" Chiyo snaps. If Genkai didn't know any better she would say that those involved know the girl, know what she is. But didn't Sesshoumaru tell her the opposite? Either way the seed of suspicion within her sprouts a little more. With a sigh of defeat Chiyo hands the now dirty wash cloth back to the demoness the she took it from and slowly stands to her feet. "Very well then." she says. "You four take the girl into the bathing chambers to get her cleaned up then I will assess and treat her injuries. Meanwhile I'll make some special tea for the girl that will help with the pain."

As directed the four other people in the room, minus Genkai and Kirara, move to gently pick up and carry the girl through a door on the far wall that Genkai believes leads to the bathroom. She once again wonders what the heck she got herself into but reminds herself that she has already given her word to Sesshoumaru that she will train the child and she will keep it.

All is quiet in the room as Genkai and Chiyo wait for the girl to be brought back out. Genkai is sitting in one of the chairs in the room and Chiyo is moving around, making tea, checking her supplies and getting what she believes she needs ready. Both of them however are lost in their own thoughts; questioning, pondering and wondering thoughts that at the moment have no answers. Most especially for Genkai who is not even sure of what questions to ask, just like during the rest of this impromptu trip.

Genkai is brought out of her thoughts by the light clanking of a teacup being set on the table before her. She looks up after blinking a few times and sees Chiyo sitting across from her, settling into her own seat after pouring them both said cups. Chiyo leans back more into the seat with a sigh before she takes a sip of the still steaming drink.

"Do not worry child." she begins to say as she lowers her hands that still hold the warm up onto her lap. "His motives and actions may seem cruel and heartless but in the end he means well, but he is still not completely over using it for is advantage either." She lets out a soft chuckle before she throws out one last comment. "For all his wisdom, the foolish pup still acts childish with some things from time to time."

"I don't know of what you speak. I'm just here to collect the girl for training." Genkai says before she takes a sip of her own tea.

"You will eventually dear, with time." Chiyo states with a small sigh and smile. "We are all playing our parts and yours in this tale is about to begin."

'_I don't like being used as a pawn._' Genkai thinks to herself, '_but I have a feeling that is what everyone is in this circumstance. What is it? I don't know. I guess as Chiyo says: time will tell.'_

The two sit in silence for a while longer, relaxing for now. Knowing that soon the other healers will be returning into the room, but they both enjoy the silence and peace while it lasts. And just as they both know will eventually happen, the healers come back into the room. The first one to come through is wearing soaking garments, which the light cream color has a slightly pinkish tint to it here and there, especially across the chest. It is clear that she must have been the one to sit in the tub or what ever it was that they were using to wash her in, to hold the girl afloat so that she wouldn't drown. The next two that come into the room only have slightly wet sleeves so they must have only been washing the girl off and and checking the injuries fir the bloody rags the one on the right carries is any indication. The last one that enters the room appears to be the driest and she is carrying the young girl, who is wrapped in towels, in her arms to the bed that Chiyo prepared while they were in the bathing room.

"Emi-chan, if you were going to enter the spring to hold the child up then you should have changed into a bathing yukata." Chiyo lightly scolds the young demoness who entered the room first as she approaches the table at which they are sitting.

"I'm sorry Chiyo-obasama, but it was an accident." the young demoness now known as Emi states. She is a young, pretty demoness. A neko of some sort Genkai can tell if the slightly feline features are any indication. She appears to be in her late teens so she is still you by demon standards, perhaps a century or two in age. "Akiko-san was supposed to be the one to sit with the child but I slipped in on accident so I ended up staying in rather than getting out so she could take my place." Emi finishes explaining with her head bowed and a dusting of pink across her cheeks, showing her embarrassment.

"I see." Chiyo states with a small chuckle. "Well I believe that we will be able to handle things here so why don't you go ahead and go back to your chambers and change into some dry clothes."

"Yes Chiyo-obasama." Emi says with a small bow before she walks to the door and then dashes down the hall, quickly disappearing from sight and senses.

Chiyo once again chuckles at the young demoness's actions before she turns to look at Genkai. "You would never believe that she's a neko with how clumsy she she can be." she says with yet another chuckle. "But she is still maturing, she has yet to grow into her grace. It depends on the individual on how long it takes." Genkai chuckles a bit herself at the thought of an ungraceful cat. Picturing in her mind one not landing on its feet like they are said to do.

Genkai settles into her chair, tea in hand as Chiyo moves to examine the girl that is to be her new student, knowing that she is in good hands and knowing that she will most likely be in the healers way if she were to watch from the bed side. Chiyo pulls the towels away away from the girl puts keeps her modestly covered with some smaller ones so that she can better see the damage done. She mumbles to herself as she examines the child for injuries, gently probing the cuts, scrapes and bruises that are scattered along her form. She carefully cleans the cuts and such, then bandages the larger ones that Genkai can tell even from where she sits that they are still lightly bleeding with the help of the other demoness healer in the room.

After the external physical is concluded Genkai can feel a slight increase in demon energy that causes her to snap her eyes back in the direction of the bed that she had taken her attention off of about half way through the previous process. The energy alarms her because she isn't expecting it but after analyzing it and finding no malice behind it, and finding that it is at a low level, decides that there is no harm in it. Her thoughts are confirmed as she sees Chiyos hands take on a faint color that matches her markings, the light getting brighter in accordance to the rising energy. '_She must be checking for internal injuries_,' Genkai thought recalling Yukina doing something similar.

A few more minutes pass before Chiyo straightens her posture and takes a step back away from the bed. "She's alright now. Dress her and tuck her in now Akiko. I'll make the tea." she says softly before she turns around and heads back to the chair that she was sitting in earlier. With a slightly exhausted exhalation of air Chiyo sinks into the chair with a slight pop of her knees. Even with demons time eventually catches up with them and takes a toll on their bodies. She slowly reaches for the half empty tea pot and pours herself a fresh cup. With a satisfied hum she takes a large sip of the soothing brew, bringing a fresh wave of energy into her aged bones.

After a few more smaller sips Chiyo accepts a small tea pot full of hot water from the other demoness whose name has yet to be spoken, the one who handed her fresh wash cloths, with a word of thanks. She sets the pot in front of her on a stand sitting on the table. Then she unwraps a cloth napkin that Genkai hasn't given too much attention to before revealing a small pile of herbs. She recognizes a few due to Yukina and Kurama tending a small herb garden at her shrine in Japan so she has no concern about them.

"She is fine except for some cuts, scrapes and bruises. She is lucky to have nothing worse than a nasty bump on the back of the head and maybe a sprained ankle from possibly tripping on a tree root while running from those that were chasing her." Chiyo informs Genkai as she grinds up some of the herbs while leaving some whole and intact. All of which she places in a strainer this is then suspended in the hot water creating a medicinal herbal tea. "Other than that she is malnourished and a little underweight. Nothing Grandmother Chiyo can't fix without some help from the cook." she finishes with a smile and a wink to Genkai.

With that she takes the strainer out of the water and sets it aside to dispose of later and pours some into a cup that Akiko, a black wolf demoness, has set on the table. "Get her to drink this and give her one cup every hour until I otherwise tell you. It should help with the soreness and pain she will be feeling along with giving her system a little energy boost since most of it is drained. Whenever she wakes up send for me and a meal of stew, bread and milk. I don't care what time it is, a meal when she wakes will be a big help for her." Akiko nods an affirmative of her orders and Genkai watches as she goes over and sits on the edge of the bed and gently sits the girl up before slowly getting the dink into the young girls system. Akiko didn't have much trouble getting her to drink the tea so it was gone in a matter of minutes. Afterwords so moves to finish cleaning the room with the other demoness still left in the room.

"You know Genkai-san, as much as I love my work, some days it feel like I ought to retire," Chiyo says with a small smile toward the other older woman.

"I hear that." Genkai says in agreement with a small smile and chuckle in return as she refills both her and Chiyo's cup with the fresh tea at their table.

WELL THERE YOU GO! QUESTIONS COMMENTS CONCERNS? JUST PUSH THE LITTLE LINK AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND WRITE SOMETHING!


End file.
